A bout de nerfs
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- Crois-moi, Sheppard, le jour où je craquerai pour de bon, je peux t’assurer qu’à ce moment-là ça sera pas beau à voir." -- Tout le monde finit par craquer à un moment donné, même un certain Dr. Rodney McKay. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_Titre_ : A bout de nerfs

(_Titre original _: Wit's End)

_Auteur _: Greywolf Lupous

_Traducteur _: SuperMiss (aka Nao-asakura)

_Nombre de mots : _environ 24000

* * *

_Notes de l'Auteur_ :

_Avertissement_ : Sans dévoiler quoi que ce soit… en raison de la nature de l'histoire, je ne peux que vous assurer que rien n'est permanent et qu'à la fin tout est remis à sa place.

_Spoilers _: Aucun en particulier, bien que dans mon esprit l'histoire se situe vers la fin de la saison 3, donc il se peut qu'il y en ait certains en arrière plan.

_Beta _: Gayle, Gayle, la merveilleuse Gayle qui est restée debout très tard avec moi la nuit de dimanche et de lundi tandis que je tapais furieusement les scènes finales.

_Remerciements spéciaux _: Water Soter, pour m'avoir tenu la main et avoir exigé de voir chaque scène après qu'elle eut été terminée. Mon pote, Muzz, pour m'avoir laissé utiliser son téléphone portable, pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le nom du méchant et, bien sûr, l'image dérangeante de John Sheppard dans un costume de pom-pom-girl. Et un grand merci à X-Parrot pour avoir écrit "Games of Chance", qui a contribué à inspirer cette monstruosité.

_Note de la Traductrice _: Après un débat intérieur grave (_sans rire_), j'ai décidé de conserver le tutoiement entre Sheppard et McKay, même si j'ai cru comprendre que la VF (_que je ne regarde pas_) les faisait se vouvoyer.

_Résumé _: « Crois-moi, Sheppard, le jour où je craquerai pour de bon  dans un futur lointain après qu'un de ces idiots qu'on appelle mon équipe aura enclenché l'autodestruction de la cité pour la millième fois  je peux t'assurer qu'à ce moment-là ça sera pas beau à voir. »

* * *

**- 1 -**

Une goutte de sueur tomba le long du cou de Rodney alors même que le fusil s'enfonçait davantage entre ses omoplates. Du coin de l'œil il voyait ses coéquipiers se rebiffer alors qu'ils recevaient un traitement similaire de la part de leurs ravisseurs.

La rage faisait quasiment trembler Ronon et le sang qui coulait de la coupure près de sa tempe ne faisait qu'ajouter à son apparence féroce. Teyla s'était raidie, mais il voyait la colère qui se dégageait de sa forme menue tandis qu'elle suivait des yeux la silhouette qui faisait les cent pas. La mâchoire de Sheppard se contracta davantage encore quand la silhouette s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant Rodney.

Rodney se raidit et le mouvement fit que la brute enfonça encore plus le canon de l'arme primitive dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il se força à regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face et il ne savait pas encore avec certitude s'il devait voir rouge comme ses partenaires ou s'étrangler de riant.

« Vous allez me dire comme utiliser cette machine. » Le villageois ridiculement trop habillé agita la main en direction de la console au centre de la plateforme. « Ou bien. »

– Ou bien quoi ? » Rodney roula des yeux. « Vous allez me tuer avec vos gestes mélodramatiques ? »

La main s'agita inutilement en réponse à l'outrage que constituait l'absence de peur qu'il inspirait chez sa victime. « Je ne suis pas mélodramatique ! »

– Vous venez de terminer un monologue digne d'un méchant dans James Bond, complet, avec des projets ridicules de conquête galactique !

– Rodney, » avertit Sheppard sans élever la voix.

– Comme si j'allais prendre au sérieux un type qui porte une cape en fourrure !

– Hé ! » Le méchant étreignit ladite cape.

– Il fait au moins trente degrés ici. Pourquoi diable est-ce que vous portez de la fourrure ?

– C'est le seul matériau qui sied à mon statut royal…

– Royal ? » Rodney laissa échapper un rire. « Vous êtes le roi des clichés maintenant ? »

L'expression de son adversaire se changea en dégoût et il claqua des doigts en se relevant. Le fusil enfoncé dans le dos de Rodney disparut, mais avant que le soulagement ne puisse le submerger une solide paire de mains le remit sur pied.

« Aie ! Faites attention ! »

Du coin de l'œil il vit Sheppard plonger en avant, uniquement pour être récompensé d'un coup sur la tête.

Le cri que poussa Rodney fut quasiment étouffé par le grognement grave de Ronon et les protestations énervées de Teyla.

Un petit mouvement de poignet mélodramatique de la part de son employeur et l'homme qui gardait Sheppard levait le canon de son fusil pour le frapper de nouveau.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Rodney, se contorsionnant pour échapper à la poigne qui le traînait à l'écart de son équipe. « Je… je vais le faire. Arrêtez. »

Honnêtement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire, mais en voyant le corps de Sheppard affaissé en avant, il réalisa qu'il devrait au moins faire semblant. Ils étaient deux à présent pour retenir Ronon en arrière, même si Rodney soupçonnât que c'était la main de Teyla sur son front qui l'empêchait d'agir, davantage que la double garde.

« Excellent. » le méchant fit claquer ses longs doigts quand il s'arrêta devant la large console au centre des ruines.

Rodney s'ébroua pour se débarrasser des mains qui le retenaient ; il trébucha en avant et se rattrapa à la machine. Un grondement de colère s'éleva derrière lui et Rodney espéra juste que Ronon serait capable de conserver son calme assez longtemps pour que le scientifique trouve comment se tirer de cette situation. Il attrapa la tablette qu'il avait laissée sur le dessus de la station, fronçant les sourcils en lisant les données affichées.

« Ça ne va pas, » marmonna-t-il doucement tout en faisant défiler les graphiques variés qui détaillaient l'utilisation de l'énergie.

Rodney s'était contenté de rallumer le système, lui fournissant juste assez d'énergie pour lui permettre de faire quelques tests afin de découvrir sa fonction au sein des ruines. Selon l'interface du programme, la machine fonctionnait à présent à plein régime, ce qui l'inquiétait, mais pas tout à fait autant que le message d'erreur qui clignotait. Le logiciel de traduction n'arrêtait pas de lui fournir des résultats confus, ce qui n'était pas bon signe non plus. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était mis à presser des boutons au hasard.

La sensation désagréable de la fourrure effleurant son bras indiqua à Rodney que le chef de leur joyeuse bande de kidnappeurs s'était approché de lui. « Ne marmonnez pas.

– Je ne marmonne pas. » Rodney le transperça du regard, parce que certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

– Foutu ? » S'étouffa l'autre homme. « J'essayais de la faire marcher !

– Eh bien, félicitations, ça ne marche pas ! »

L'étranger lui arracha la tablette des mains en fronçant les sourcils devant les affichages extraterrestres. « Je ne comprends pas.

– Peut être que vous le pourriez si votre cerveau n'avait pas la taille d'une cacahuète ! »

La douleur explosa sur le coté de sa tête quasiment au moment où Rodney se retrouva en train de tituber et de chercher aveuglément à se rattraper à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Des bruits de lutte l'obligèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Ronon et Teyla étaient en train de réduire en une bouillie sanglante les brutes qui les retenaient et Sheppard, qui avait apparemment fait semblant d'être plus gravement blessé qu'il ne l'était en réalité, était pour l'heure en pleine bagarre avec son propre gardien pour s'emparer de la version indigène et primitive d'un fusil.

Un poing le tira par l'épaule et désigna l'écran fissuré de la tablette. « Réparez ça ! »

Le sang lui battait les tempes quand il fixa des yeux les images sous le plastique fissuré et taché de sang. Il toucha brièvement sa tempe d'une main tremblante qui lui revint collante et humide, ce qui le récompensa d'un éclair de douleur à l'endroit de la blessure. Cela expliquait certainement le battement féroce dans sa tête – mais il n'était pas certain que ce fût à l'origine de ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran endommagé.

Sous l'écran brisé, un graphique illustrait un niveau d'énergie qui montait en flèche de manière dramatique. « Oh, c'est vraiment pas bon. »

L'autre homme le secoua violemment et Rodney tenta maladroitement de reprendre le contrôle de la console. Quelque chose s'enfonça sous les tâtonnements de sa main et une sensation désagréable lui étreignit l'estomac. « Oh, merde. »

L'électricité crépita autour de la console, remontant le long de ses bras et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il entendit à peine que l'on criait son nom, un cri lointain et inquiet, puis le monde tout entier disparut dans un éclair blanc. Quelque chose d'impossible, à la fois chaud et froid, l'entourait, puis le monde revint petit à petit.

Rodney se tenait à côté de la console, serrant la tablette dans ses bras. Il essaya de cligner des yeux pour dissiper sa désorientation – il aurait dû être en train de cligner des yeux pour faire disparaître des points noirs causés par le flash de lumière – mais il voyait parfaitement bien. En fait, sa tête ne le faisait pas souffrir et quand il leva la main pour toucher sa tempe, il ne rencontra que de la peau douce et intacte.

« Peut-être que tu manques juste d'entraînement. »

Rodney leva les yeux de l'écran de la tablette qui affichait des courbes folles pour rencontrer le sourire éclatant, malicieux de Sheppard.

Après avoir senti sa gorge s'assécher d'un seul coup, Rodney se contenta de le fixer des yeux. « Quoi ?

– Je disais, peut être que tu manques juste d'entraînement. »

Rodney secoua la tête. « C'est… c'est pas normal. »

Le sourire s'effaça un peu quand Sheppard sembla se rendre compte qu'il était réellement perdu. « Hé, ça va ? »

Les yeux de Rodney dérivèrent jusqu'à la tablette qu'il avait en main : l'énergie sur le graphique s'était stabilisée, mais des icônes confuses tournaient encore dans un des coins de l'écran. Il lança un coup d'œil rapide à la ronde, apercevant Teyla qui se tenait à la lisière des ruines tandis que Ronon faisait le tour du périmètre d'un pas impatient. Il n'y avait qu'eux, tout seuls. Il se retourna pour jeter à Sheppard un regard empli de confusion.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je veux dire mais où est-ce qu'ils sont, bon sang ?

– Qui ça "ils" ?

– Qui… le Docteur Denfer qui vient de nous prendre en embuscade ! »

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua et Rodney se rendit compte qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule quand le pilote la serra, se penchant trop près du visage de Rodney pour que la situation soit confortable, comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose. « Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête ?

– Non je… » Commença Rodney, « oui, en fait.

– Tes pupilles ne sont pas dilatées. »

Rodney laissa errer son regard sur la main qui était toujours appuyée nonchalamment sur son épaule, mais il se figea quand il vit l'heure qu'indiquait la montre de Sheppard. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Un léger soupir, presque offensé, répondit à sa plainte. « Quoi encore ?

– Ta montre s'est arrêtée.

– Non, je ne crois pas. »

Rodney haussa les épaules pour se débarrasser de la main, lâchant sans ménagement la tablette sur la console en sortant sa propre montre, découvrant la même heure. « Et merde.

– Tu commences à m'inquiéter.

– Et merde, et merde, et merde, » psalmodia Rodney, attrapant la tablette pour vérifier l'heure en bas à droite de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

– Rodney…

– Impossible, c'est forcément impossible.

– Hé, McKay, » la main se posa de nouveau sur son épaule et Rodney fut obligé de regarder Sheppard dans les yeux, « ça t'ennuierait de me mettre dans la confidence ?

– Ça va te paraître un peu dingue, mais je crois…

– Quoi ?

– Je crois, » Rodney déglutit, « que je viens d'être renvoyé dans le passé.

– D'accord, c'est ça. » La main qui agrippait son épaule le dirigea vers les marches. « Tu vas t'asseoir un peu pendant qu'on emballe tout.

– Non, je suis sérieux, je…

– Teyla, » Sheppard croisa son regard, « va chercher Ronon et rassemble l'équipement. Il faut qu'on ramène McKay sur Atlantis. »

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet et Rodney essaya de se lever, mais on le repoussa fermement afin qu'il reste assis. « Vous ne comprenez pas… »

Sheppard implora Teyla du regard et elle se retira sans un mot.

« Je vais bien ! » insista Rodney, mais la main qui le maintenait assis ne bougea pas.

– Tu viens d'admettre que tu t'étais cogné la tête.

– Eh bien, techniquement ça ne s'est pas encore produit.

– Oh, vraiment ?

– Oui, vraiment !

– Parce que tu as été renvoyé dans le passé ?

– Ne sois pas condescendant avec moi ! » Rodney se libéra d'un mouvement d'épaule et se remit debout. « Quelle excuse stupide : un mégalomane m'a frappé à la tête avec la tablette.

– Et pourquoi cet homme mystère ferait-il ça ?

– Parce que je l'ai insulté.

– Ah, c'est bien ton genre de faire ça.

– Mouais, merci, » ricana Rodney, revenant jusqu'à la console au centre de la plateforme. « Je crois que j'ai accidentellement appuyé sur quelque chose quand on se battait pour prendre le contrôle.

– Tu crois ?

– Ben j'avais peut-être une légère commotion cérébrale après m'être pris mon propre ordinateur dans la tête.

– Mais à présent tu n'en as plus.

– Exactement, parce que ça ne s'est pas encore produit.

– Et quand est-ce que notre mystérieux méchant est censé apparaître et te maltraiter de la sorte ?

– Oh, » Rodney consulta sa montre, écarquillant les yeux, « à peu près maintenant.

– T'es sérieux ? » La voix de Sheppard baissa d'un coup tandis qu'il levait son arme et jetait un regard aux alentours de la clairière.

– Oh, oui, » fit Rodney en riant bêtement avant d'allumer son oreillette. « Euh, Ronon. Ça serait bien que tu guettes l'arrivée de brutes stupides maniant des fusils. »

Sa requête ne rencontra que le silence. Sheppard plissa les yeux et alluma sa propre oreillette. « Ronon, Teyla, revenez. »

Il échangea un regard hésitant avec Rodney alors que leurs appels demeuraient sans réponse. « Je n'aime pas ça…

– C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois.

– Alors je suis sûr que tu vas faire comme la dernière fois et rester ici pendant que je vais voir ce qui se passe.

– Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais il était déjà parti, le canon de son P-90 relevé. Rodney était en proie à l'indécision mais il reposa la tablette et se mit à courir après Sheppard. La dernière fois, il l'avait vraiment écouté et tout ce que ça lui avait rapporté c'était un fusil enfoncé entre les épaules tandis que ses coéquipiers étaient contraints de se rendre. Cette fois il n'allait pas jouer au scientifique pris en otage.

« Attends ! » Cria-t-il en direction de la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il avait atteint la lisière de la plateforme quand une main costaude se referma sur le dos de sa veste de mission et le tira violemment en arrière.

Il déglutit. « Je suppose que c'est pas toi, Ronon. »

La sensation bien précise et inconfortable d'un bras pressé contre sa trachée lui confirma que, non, ce n'était pas Ronon.

« Putain, Rodney je t'avais dit de… » La tirade agacée de Sheppard mourut quand il releva d'un geste brusque son P-90. « Lâchez-le.

– Baissez votre arme. »

Le canon du P-90 ne bougea pas. « Tu n'étais pas censé le voir venir, toi le voyageur temporel ?

– Oh, la ferme ! » Hoqueta Rodney malgré la pression autour de sa gorge.  
Il voyait que les mains de Sheppard agrippaient plus fort le P-90 tandis qu'il plissait les yeux. « Je ne le dirai pas deux fois. »

Le bras resserra sa prise et la vision de Rodney devint floue alors qu'il essayait désespérément de prendre une bouffée d'air. Il griffa le bras qui entourait sa gorge, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne prise. Les ténèbres commencèrent envahir sa vision avant que la pression ne soit enfin relâchée. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était en train de tomber jusqu'à ce que deux mains ne se posent sur ses épaules, prévenant sa chute.

« Une petite mise en garde serait utile, la prochaine fois. » Les doigts de Sheppard s'enfoncèrent dans son uniforme, le ramenant à la réalité.

– Je t'ai mis en garde, » dit Rodney en s'étranglant entre deux grandes bouffées d'air, « tu as seulement pensé que j'étais dingue.

– Non.» Sheppard l'aida à marcher droit en le tenant alors qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à la plateforme. « J'ai pensé que tu avais une blessure à la tête.

– C'était le cas, euh, non. Enfin pas encore.

– Tu comprends pourquoi j'étais un peu embrouillé.

– Fait chier ! »

On les poussa à genoux une nouvelle fois et la pression bien trop familière d'un canon de fusil s'enfonça dans son dos.

« Déjà vu, » marmonna Rodney.

– Je parie que ça s'est passé comme ça la dernière fois aussi, » grommela Sheppard en se retrouvant du mauvais côté de sa propre arme.

– A peu de choses près. »

Le cliquetis métallique fit frémir Rodney tandis que leur ennemi mal habillé déambulait sur la plateforme. « Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Comme on se retrouve.

– Qui… Oh, c'est vous. » Le visage de Sheppard se renferma quand il reconnut le villageois fou qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Enfin, plus tôt plus tôt, avant toute cette histoire de kidnapping et de voyage temporel, quand l'homme s'était montré un peu trop désireux de s'entretenir en privé avec Rodney. Plus tard, quand Ronon eut fait déguerpir le petit homme, leur guide leur avait assuré qu'il était globalement inoffensif ; le fils pourri gâté, légèrement dégénéré de l'homme le plus riche de la ville. Le guide avait omis de mentionner que la richesse pouvait également acheter une bande d'hommes de mains armés.

« Oui, c'est moi…

– Par pitié, qu'il ne se lance pas à nouveau dans une grande tirade, » soupira bien fort Rodney. « La dernière fois il a passé cinq minutes à nous exposer des plans ennuyeux à mourir pour la domination de la galaxie.

– La domination ? » Sheppard détailla du regard l'homme maigrichon et drapé dans une fourrure qui se tenait devant eux. « Vraiment ?

– Mon plan est de m'emparer du pouvoir de cette machine…

– Devenir impossible à arrêter oui, on a déjà entendu tout ça !

– Pas moi, » dit Sheppard en haussant les épaules.

– Eh ben moi oui, et une seule fois me suffit ! » Fit Rodney d'un ton brusque.

– J'ai du mal à croire qu'on se soit fait capturer par ce type deux fois de suite.

– Eh bien, euh, » Rodney détourna les yeux d'un air coupable, « à vrai dire, vous n'avez pas tout à fait été capturés la dernière fois.

– Oh ?

– Vous aviez le dessus, euh, avant que je sois pris en otage.

– Beau travail pour éviter ça, cette fois.

– Je pourrais jurer que ce type n'était pas là avant !

– T'es sûr que c'est pas juste ta "non-blessure à la tête" qui t'embrouille ?

– Tu sais quoi ? Je te parle plus.

– C'est censé être vexant ? »

Rodney se contenta de regarder devant lui d'un air absent.

« McKay ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "je ne te parle plus", Sheppard ?

– Le fait que tu viennes juste de me parler.

– Je ne t'ai pas… oh, laisse tomber ! » Rodney commença à se lever mais le canon s'enfonça davantage dans son dos. « D'accord, tu sais quoi ? Ça commence à m'énerver.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont essayé de t'ouvrir le crâne la dernière fois. » Sheppard roula des yeux.

Leur ennemi garni de fourrure claqua dans ses mains, obtenant pour de bon leur attention. « C'est pas bientôt fini ?

– Oh, c'est l'heure des menaces vaines et autoritaires maintenant ?

– Hé, McKay, essaie de ne pas provoquer les types qui tiennent les armes.

– Oh, comme si je le savais pas, » ricana Rodney. « Écoutez, Machin…

– Turner, » corrigea ce dernier, agacé.

**– **Si vous voulez. Toute cette histoire s'est déjà produite et comme je vous l'ai dit la première fois, avant que vous ne cassiez la machine, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionne.

**– **Je ne casse pas les choses, Dr. Maquereau !

– McKay ! »

Turner haussa les épaules, déambulant entre la console et la tablette.

« Hé, ça vous ennuierait de ne pas toucher à ça. Je dis juste ça parce que la dernière fois… aie ! »

Le coup à l'arrière de son crâne n'avait pas vraiment été assez fort pour le blesser pour de bon, mais Rodney reçut le message et arrêta de parler. Sheppard s'était tendu, mais au moins cette fois il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas se faire assommer. Peut-être qu'il attendait juste un mouvement de la part de Ronon et Teyla, et Rodney n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'arriverait probablement aucune aide, si son expérience précédente était un véritable point de référence.

« Vous, » fit Turner en claquant des doigts en direction de Rodney tout en étudiant la tablette, « expliquez-moi ceci.

– Je ne préfère pas. » Rodney leva le menton d'un air indigné. « La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, vous avez décidé de me la fracasser sur le crâne.

**– **Rodney. » La voix de Sheppard avait de nouveau pris ce ton prudent et il fut de nouveau assailli par cette impression de déjà vu. Il n'y prêta pas attention, parce que, eh bien, cet avertissement arrivait à peu près à chaque mission.

« C'est bon, » dit-il en se calmant, et la pression à la base de sa colonne vertébrale se fit un peu moins forte. « Cela dit, il ne va pas aimer ce que j'ai à dire.

**– **Et tu vas dire ?

**– **Cette machine ne confère pas de pouvoir, comme il le pense, elle a été conçue comme faisant partie de cet observatoire.

**– **Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire ? » Turner était revenu à grands pas devant eux.

– Euh, ça je l'ai pas encore trouvé. » Rodney haussa les épaules, signalant son impuissance. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas un bon timing. »

Un des sourcils de Turner se souleva. « Peut être que c'est vous qui avez un mauvais timing, Dr. Matté.

– Je suis quoi ? Français ? C'est McKay ! »

Il entendit Sheppard jurer à voix basse et il se détourna de sa joute verbale pour voir que Teyla et Ronon sortaient des bois qui bordaient les ruines, les mains sur la tête.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai tous vos amis. » Un doigt manucuré donna un petit coup sur le front de Rodney et il dût réfréner une envie grandissante de le mordre. « Maintenant si vous vouliez bien arrêter d'être si entêté, nous pourrions éviter que cette situation ne devienne encore plus désagréable. »

Rodney pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne dessinent plus qu'une fine ligne. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était que son équipe ne soit blessée parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Encore une fois.

« D'accord, d'accord. Laissez-les partir.

– Quand vous aurez mis la machine en marche. »

Il lança à Sheppard un regard désespéré, connaissant ses penchants pour les actes héroïques. « Ne fais rien de stupide. »

On le remit sur pied d'une façon bien trop familière. Cette fois il ne protesta pas et du coin de l'œil il vit Ronon et Teyla brutalement forcés à s'agenouiller à côté de Sheppard. En se mordant les lèvres, il tenta d'ignorer sa panique grandissante en prenant la tablette que lui tendait Turner.

« Réparez-la. »

Rodney étudia les données affichées et les icônes qui tournaient toujours de manière folle. « C'est étrange.

– Quoi ?

– La dernière fois on aurait dit que qu'elle était au bord de la surcharge, » répondit-il d'un ton renfrogné, mais il omit l'accusation. « On dirait qu'elle est bloquée.

– Bloquée comment ?

– J'en sais rien, vous venez à peine de me donner cette putain de tablette ! » Il lança un regard à la dérobée en direction de ses coéquipiers pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous tendus, prêts à passer à l'action. Se rappelant ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois, il radoucit sa voix. « Je veux dire, j'ai besoin de plus de temps. »

Turner lissa d'un air impatient la fourrure sur le col de sa cape. « J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut. »

Rodney serra les dents et dirigea de nouveau son attention sur la tablette, espérant qu'une réponse quelconque allait lui sauter aux yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et sa frustration grandit, vu qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas en tirer la moindre réponse.

« Fait chier !

– Vous essayez de gagner du temps.

– C'est pas vrai ! » Fit Rodney d'un ton abrupt. « Ce con de truc est cassé !

– Peut-être que vous manquez juste de motivation, » dit Turner en faisantun pas en avant pour emprunter à un de ses gardes un des P-90 volés.

Rodney écarquilla les yeux. « Non, non, je vais la faire marcher !

– Vous me l'avez déjà promis. »

Il leva le P-90, visant Sheppard. Rodney cria "non" mais tout disparut quand le monde devint de nouveau blanc.

« Peut-être que tu manques juste d'entraînement. »

Le monde revint en place, centré sur le sourire de Sheppard, et Rodney relâcha sa prise sur la tablette.

« Pas encore, » grogna-t-il.

– T'inquiète pas ; ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

– Non, non, non ! » Jura Rodney, sortant sa montre. « C'est même pas drôle.

– D'accord. » Le sourire disparut devant l'agitation de Rodney. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

– Pas toi ! » Fit Rodney d'un ton brusque, avant de s'arrêter. « Cela dit, oui, toi aussi.

– Ça va ?

– Je vais bien ! » Rodney se saisit brusquement de la tablette. « Et non, je ne me suis pas cogné la tête.

– Comment tu…

– Déjà vu, déjà entendu. C'est la troisième fois, essaie de suivre.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu te souviens du rapport de la mission de SG-1 sur P4X-639.

– Euh, vaguement ?

– Il y avait un appareil sur cette planète qui faisait se reproduire les mêmes six heures en boucle encore et encore.

– Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ?

– Ouvre grand les yeux, » Rodney agita une main en direction de la console, « tu as apparemment devant toi la version de la galaxie de Pégase. Mis à part qu'au lieu de six heures on a dix-sept minutes.

– C'est un peu arbitraire.

– Oui, eh ben, c'est la vie.

– T'es vraiment sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête ?

– Oui j'en suis sûr, et non, n'envoie pas Teyla et Ronon emballer nos affaires. On va bientôt avoir de la compagnie.

– De la compagnie ?

– Tu te souviens de la petite tapette de ce matin ? »

Sheppard grimaça. « Malheureusement oui.

– Eh bien, il est sur le point de nous prendre en embuscade. Et ça va mal finir pour nous – surtout si tu pars en vadrouille dans les bois.

– Je ne suis pas sûr… »

Rodney tapa sur le bouton d'appel de sa radio. « Ronon, Teyla, ici McKay. Revenez aux ruines.

– McKay ? » La réponse radio de Ronon oscillait entre la surprise et l'amusement. « C'est pas Sheppard qui donne les ordres ?

– Oui, eh ben il est un peu lent à la détente en ce moment. Embuscade imminente, alors on resserre les rangs, d'accord ?

– De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » La question s'adressait visiblement à Sheppard.

« Faites ce qu'il dit. » Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au scientifique. 

« Revenez. »

Les épaules de Rodney se détendirent un peu. « Merci.

– J'espère que tu es conscient que ça parait un peu…

– Dingue ? Oui, c'est déjà ce que t'as dit la dernière fois.

– En fait je pensais toujours à une blessure à la tête.

– Oh, ouais, » fredonna-t-il doucement, « c'est vrai.

– Quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas pensé que j'étais dingue la dernière fois. Merci pour ça.

– Euh… y a pas de quoi ? »

Rodney tapota la tablette plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Il poussa un gros soupir et la replaça sur la console. « C'est pas très bon.

– Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bon ? » Teyla monta sur la plateforme, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

– Ce truc est complètement bloqué.

– Tu as essayé de faire ctrl, alt., suppr ? » Demanda Sheppard, en ne rigolant qu'à moitié.

– Oui, parce que les Anciens utilisent des raccourcis clavier Windows ! »

Sheppard haussa les épaules, hochant la tête à l'arrivée de Ronon. « Bon, on est tous là. Et maintenant quoi ? »

Rodney cligna des yeux et les regarda fixement. « J'en sais rien.

– T'en sais rien ?

– J'étais trop occupé à être pris en otage pour mettre au point des stratégies.

– Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel moment ils sont censés passer à l'action ? »

Rodney vérifia sa montre. « Bientôt.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour repousser une attaque.

– Je m'assurerai que la prochaine boucle temporelle dans laquelle on sera pris soit conforme à tes standards militaires ! »

Sheppard poussa un grand soupir. « Ça va, toi continue de travailler sur cette machine. Nous on va voir si on ne peut te couvrir un peu. »

Rodney pinça les lèvres. « D'accord, euh… d'accord. »

Sheppard lui lança un regard méfiant et fit signe à Teyla et Ronon d'essayer de se mettre à couvert derrière certains pans de murs écroulés.

Sans (trop) se plaindre davantage, Rodney rampa sous la console, déterminé à trouver comment couper manuellement le courant de la machine. C'était sombre, exigu, mais il retrouva quand même les câbles qui couraient jusqu'au panneau qu'il avait ouvert pour raccorder son ordinateur à la machine. Le courant faisait des étincelles à l'endroit du branchement et il arrêta sa main.

« Merde.

– Ça va, là-dessous ? » La voix de Sheppard dériva jusqu'à lui.

– Ouais, » fit Rodney dans un souffle, observant les fils électriques qui faisaient des étincelles, « je viens juste de tomber sur un léger problème.

– Léger comment ?

– Léger comme un risque d'électrocution, » fit Rodney en contemplant les fils qui grésillaient, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait apporté des gants isolants avec lui. Quelque chose tira sur la jambe de son pantalon. « Quoi ? »

On tira plus fort. En soufflant d'un air énervé, il ressortit en glissant pour faire face à Sheppard. « Quoi ?

– Ils sont là. »

Rodney déglutit. « Oh, d'accord. »

Les lèvres de Sheppard ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne. « Ne sors pas tant que je t'ai pas donné le feu vert.

– Et si tu le fais pas ? » La peur l'étreignit quand il se rappela ce que Turner avait été sur le point de faire au cours de la dernière boucle.

Cela lui valut seulement un sourire narquois bien connu. « Homme de peu de foi.

– Juste…

– Tout ira bien. Toi tu fais tes réparations. »

Rodney hocha la tête et disparut de nouveau sous la console. Les étincelles continuaient de pleuvoir du panneau et dans son esprit il passa en revue la gamme d'options qui s'offraient à lui pour réparer ça sans se transformer en sapin de Noël humain. Il entendait des échos de tirs saccadés de P-90 et cela lui faisait remonter l'estomac dans la gorge. Il commença à ressortir, mais un bref coup de pied dans le tibia le renvoya sous la protection de la console.

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, se contorsionnant pour s'éloigner du panneau qui crépitait furieusement, jusqu'à ce que les coups de feu ne disparaissent dans un flamboiement blanc.

« Peut-être que tu manques juste d'entraînement. »

Rodney grogna et se laissa glisser au sol.

* * *

_NdA: Oh, quel problème ces boucles temporelles folles. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ensuite ? Du whump… ben quoi ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre_ : A bout de nerfs

(_Titre original _: Wit's End)

_Auteur _: Greywolf Lupous

_Traducteur _: SuperMiss (aka Nao-asakura)

* * *

**-2-**

« Peut-être que tu…

– On est coincés dans une boucle temporelle.

– … manques juste de… quoi ?

– SG-1. Le rapport de la mission sur P4X-639. »

Sheppard cligna des yeux. « Euh, quoi ?

– Une seconde, » Rodney leva une main tout en allumant sa radio d'une tape, « Ronon, Teyla, rejoignez-nous aux ruines, s'il vous plait.

– Pourquoi…?

– Une embuscade. Et non, je n'ai pas de blessure à la tête.

– Mais je…

– On a cinq minutes, j'ai chronométré pendant la dernière boucle. Allez, allez, on se dépêche.

– Est-ce que je…

– Non, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

– Vraiment je…

– Tu te sens déphasé, eh bien oui, c'est l'idée. Je suis le seul qui soit en phase. Euh, non, déphasé en fait. Laisse tomber.

– Ce que tu dis…

– N'a pas beaucoup de sens. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, je sais tout ce que tu vas dire. »

Sheppard referma la bouche. « C'est vraiment déconcertant.

– C'est pas ma faute si tu es si prévisible. »

Rodney poussa un cri indigné quand Sheppard lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

« Ça tu l'as pas vu venir, pas vrai ?

– Oh, attends la prochaine boucle, espèce d'idiot prétentieux et…

**oOoOo**

« On peut l'éteindre manuellement ?

– J'aimerais bien.

– Quel est le problème ?

– J'ai oublié d'amener mon costume de Black Lightning (_NdT : super héros d'un comic américain qui maîtrise la foudre_), t'as pris le tien ?

– Des gants ?

– Nan. »

**oOoOo**

« Bon, à quel moment au cours de notre conversation j'aurais bien pu me cogner la tête ? »

**oOoOo**

« Sheppard, non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un câble à haute tension !

– Si nous avons eu cette conversation autant de fois que tu le prétends, alors quel mal ça peut faire ?

– Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait électrocuter, espèce d'ahuri ? » Rodney empoigna la veste de mission de son ami. « Arrête, putain ! »

**oOoOo**

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait…

– On a essayé la dernière fois, » coupa Rodney d'un ton sec. « Et au final tes cheveux ont eu l'air encore plus surpris qu'en ce moment même ! »

Sheppard étendit une main protectrice au-dessus de ses mèches indisciplinées. « On ne joue pas avec les cheveux, McKay. »

**oOoOo**

Des objets volaient du sac à dos alors qu'il farfouillait plus profondément à l'intérieur. « Merde, merde ! »

– Je croyais que t'avais dit que tu avais déjà cherché des gants, Rodney.

– Je l'ai fait, j'espère juste que je suis passé à côté.

– Peut être que je pourrais…

– Ne pense même pas à fourrer tes doigts quelque part là-dessous, Célestin. »

**oOoOo**

« Et si…

– Non, » le coupa Rodney. « J'ai essayé, tu as essayé. On a tous les deux fini transformés en sapin de Noël humain. Pas cool du tout.

– Rodney, ça fait combien de fois que tout ça se produit ?

– Vingt-six fois. »

Sheppard pinça les lèvres. « Est-ce que tu…?

– Perds la tête ? Mon dieu, oui ! »

**oOoOo**

« Combien de…

– Trente-deux !

– Est-ce que tu…

– Ma santé mentale va bien depuis le début de cette triste aventure, crois-moi, Sheppard ! » gronda Rodney, utilisant le tournevis qu'il amenait avec lui en mission pour détacher deux des panneaux frontaux afin de s'en servir comme plaques isolantes.

« Tu en es sûr ?

– Il va en falloir bien plus que la répétition de quelques phrases jusqu'à l'écœurement pour me briser. Je me sens insulté que tu oses même le penser.

– Hé, je devais juste m'en assurer.

– Je vais bien.

– D'accord.

– Je t'assure !

– Si tu le dis.

**oOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Une sieste ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de faire ?

– Mais tu…

– Tout ce que je demande c'est une boucle de repos ininterrompu, est-ce que c'est trop demander ?

– … une boucle ? »

**oOoOo**

« Crois-moi, Sheppard, le jour où je craquerai pour de bon – dans un futur lointain après qu'un de ces idiots qu'on appelle mon équipe aura enclenché l'autodestruction de la cité pour la millième fois – je peux t'assurer qu'à ce moment-là ça sera pas beau à voir.

– D'accord, j'ai compris. Pour le moment tu vas bien. » Sheppard leva les mains pour signifier qu'il laissait tomber. « L'autodestruction, hein ?

– Tu penses qu'on fait des exercices d'alerte juste pour s'amuser ?

– Ça explique pourquoi un de tes yeux a toujours des tics au moment du dîner. »

Rodney s'arrêta d'ouvrir la console. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

– Désolé, » dit-il même s'il n'en avait pas du tout l'air, « c'est juste que je me représente tout à fait la scène : du feu, des explosions et l'intégralité de l'équipe scientifique qui fuit en hurlant de terreur pendant que tu pètes carrément un câble.

– Oh, ha ha ! Quelque chose me dit que tu joueras un rôle fondamental dans ce pétage de plombs hypothétique – tu tiendras probablement la bassine de sang de porc.

– Alors si je suis John Travolta dans ce remake de _Carrie_, je suppose que ça fait de toi Sissy Spacek.

– … je te déteste.

– Hé, c'est toi qui as fait cette référence à Stephen King.

– Peut-être que quand on se sera sortis de cette histoire j'irai chercher le DVD de _Ça _pour la prochaine soirée ciné de l'équipe. On verra qui rigole à ce moment-là.

– C'est petit ça.

– Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle qui a décidé que l'équipe devait absolument regarder _L'attaque des baleines _? J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines !

– Tu as une drôle de relation conflictuelle avec les baleines, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

**oOoOo**

« Peut-être que tu manques juste d'entraînement. »

Rodney serra les dents bien fort en regardant l'homme en face de lui. « Je jure devant Dieu que si tu me dis ça encore une fois… »

**oOoOo**

Sheppard fit bouger sa mâchoire en regardant d'un air incrédule un McKay qui se massait les phalanges.

« C'était pourquoi ça, bon sang ?

– Je t'avais prévenu ! »

**oOoOo**

Rodney en était arrivé à la partie où il coinçait le câble qui faisait des étincelles entre les deux morceaux de panneau en plastique épais retirés de la machine elle-même quand on tira de nouveau sur sa jambe. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et se concentra pour essayer d'atteindre le panneau sans se blesser.

On tira encore, plus fort, de manière plus insistante.

« Pas maintenant. »

Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa jambe au point de lui faire mal. Il jura et perdit la prise qu'il avait sur le câble, se pressant en arrière contre le côté opposé de la console pour éviter de se faire électrocuter. Il ressortit en grondant, prêt à faire encore une fois la leçon à Sheppard sur le fait d'interrompre les génies quand ils travaillaient avec des câbles dangereusement haute tension. Bien sûr, techniquement, il ne lui avait pas encore fait la leçon cette fois-ci, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'en avait pas marre de se répéter.

A la place il tomba nez à nez avec le sourire plein de dents de Turner. Il humecta ses lèvres soudain sèches, tournant la tête en arrière pour voir ses coéquipiers tenus en joue. Il se tourna de nouveau en direction du sinistre sourire. « Qu'est-ce que…

– J'vous ai eu.

– Je ne comprends pas. » Il secoua la tête, n'aimant pas la façon dont Teyla penchait vers le sol, à peine capable de se rester debout toute seule.  
– Maintenant, Docteur Mainate, est-ce que vous allez m'aider ou bien faut-il que les choses tournent au drame ? »

**oOoOo**

« Peut-être que tu…

– Comment a-t-il bien pu faire ça ?

– … quoi ?

– C'est la première fois qu'il vous passe sous le nez comme ça.

– Qui ?

– Machin ! »

Sheppard se contenta de secouer la tête, toujours perdu. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– Oh, d'accord. » Rodney agita une main pour exprimer son indifférence. « Une boucle temporelle. P4X-639. Des lettres en vrac, je sais, on ne peut pas attendre de ta part que tu retiennes la désignation de chaque planète, même si ça m'arrangerait si pour une fois tu t'en souvenais. Non, je ne me suis pas cogné la tête. Non, je n'ai pas subtilisé de substances ressemblant à de la marijuana dans les labos de botanique. Oui, je suis quasiment certain que ça risque de provoquer l'impuissance à long terme, alors n'essaie même pas d'en fumer.

– … hein ?

– Oh, d'accord, on n'en est pas encore au moment où tu commences à mettre les doigts dans des prises électriques Anciennes.

– Je suis perdu là.

– … tu veux vraiment que je répète tout ça ?

– Peut-être qu'on devrait t'emmener voir Beckett.

– Pas possible. La Porte est trop loin, et oui, on a déjà essayé. Chacun d'entre nous, moi y compris. On a perdu au moins une heure de boucles pour rien.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces boucles, bon sang ?

– Les pires dix-sept minutes de toute ma vie ! Encore et encore, avec seulement de légères variations sur le thème du kidnapping, de l'électrocution et, mon préféré, de la bastonnade !

– Rodney, est-ce que tu… ?

– Non, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je suis condamné à répéter à l'infini les mêmes mille vingt secondes, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par craquer et que vous vous retrouviez tous les trois à la merci de Chuckles le Clown Psychotique (_NdT : personnage d'un show TV américain des années 70_) jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

Sheppard cligna des yeux. « Tu…

– Je ne comprends pas comment elle marche ! » Il désigna du doigt le monstre qui faisait de sa vie un enfer, plus connu sous le nom de "la machine". « Ça fait des heures et des heures qu'on fait ça, on aurait pu l'avoir fait depuis des jours, je n'en ai vraiment plus la moindre idée.

– McKay, calme-toi !

– Non, j'ai pas envie de me calmer, parce qu'à n'importe quel instant maintenant ce salaud débile va débarquer ici en souriant comme l'idiot du village qu'il est, vous tenir tous les trois en joue et je vais contempler cette tablette stupide comme l'abruti que je suis… »

Deux mains puissantes le saisirent par les épaules, le secouant légèrement. « Arrête ça.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, » il secoua la tête, « j'ai beau essayer, il n'y a rien à faire !

– Rodney, regarde-moi. » Il arrêta de déverser son flot de paroles anxieuses quand il fut plus ou moins forcé de regarder son leader dans les yeux. « Quel que soit ce foutu problème, tu vas forcément le résoudre.

– Et tu me dis ça parce que…? »

Et il eut ce satané sourire plein d'assurance, qu'il ressortait toujours quand il fallait rire au nez du danger. « Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours.

– Pas cette fois.

– Tu vas le faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Parce que je te fais confiance. »

Rodney déglutit, la gorge soudain serrée. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu mettes ça sur le tapis ? »

Le côté crâneur du sourire céda la place à un sourire quasiment sincère et les mains qui tenaient ses épaules le serrèrent brièvement d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante, supposait-il. « Parce que c'est ce que moi je fais toujours.

– Comme c'est mignon ! »

Sheppard fit volte-face pour apercevoir le psychopathe à fourrure, escorté par deux de ses hommes de main armés. Il se positionna immédiatement entre Rodney et l'ennemi en approche, ses mains prêtes à se saisir du P-90 accroché autour de son cou.

– Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous, » fit Turner avec une grimace. « Un autre de mes hommes se tient derrière fois avec une arme pointée sur le dos du Docteur Mackenzie. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils, articulant sans un son : "Mackenzie ?"

« C'est de moi qu'il parle. » Rodney se contenta de soupirer d'un air abattu.

Sheppard pencha la tête sur le côté, mais déposa quand même son P-90 par terre, non sans réticence.

« L'autre aussi. »

De mauvaise grâce, il envoya son arme secondaire rejoindre l'autre sur le sol.

« Et le couteau coincé dans votre chaussure. »

Sheppard fronça davantage les sourcils en s'en débarrassant également.

« Et le deuxième caché dans votre veste.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Murmura Sheppard à l'adresse de Rodney.

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas bien quoi répondre.

Quand Sheppard se fut débarrassé de toutes ses armes, on les escorta finalement jusqu'à leur place habituelle, quelques mètres devant la console. Quand on les força à s'agenouiller, Rodney laissa échapper dans un souffle. « Et ça recommence… encore une fois.

– Hé, je suis là.

– Pendant encore douze minutes, avant que toute cette histoire ne revienne encore une fois à son point de départ.

– Hé. »

Rodney tourna des yeux fatigués en direction de Sheppard, surpris de rencontrer la détermination féroce qui se lisait dans les yeux de celui-ci. « T'as pas intérêt à abandonner. »

Rodney lui répondit avec un sourire incertain : « Si seulement tu pouvais te souvenir d'avoir dit ça. »

**oOoOo**

« Peut-être que tu manques juste d'entraînement. »

Rodney sourit tristement, en regarder les icônes sur la tablette tournoyer de manière à présent familière. « Ouais.

– Ouais ? » Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Sheppard fronçait les sourcils ; il l'entendait dans sa voix. « Tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– C'est sans importance. » Rodney se contenta de fixer la tablette sans la voir. « Tu auras oublié d'ici seize minutes, de toute façon. »

**oOoOo**

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire du jardinage ? » demanda Rodney avec un soupir contrit tandis que le fusil s'agitait devant son visage. « C'est tellement plus paisible.

– Je perds patience, Mackaby.

– Pour la dernière fois, c'est McKay, espèce de rejet abject de film d'espionnage !

– Tu sais, Rodney, il me fait un peu penser à toi.

– Plus un mot, Sheppard. »

**oOoOo**

« Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'allait pas arriver en douce par derrière.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je prends une boucle de repos. »

Un des plus légers désagréments dans le fait de répéter les mêmes dix-sept minutes encore et encore, c'était la douleur renouvelée à chaque fois que ses genoux rencontraient le sol fissuré de la plateforme. Ce n'était qu'un désagrément léger parce que quelques minutes plus tard il se tiendrait de nouveau à sa place habituelle et ses genoux écorchés seraient alors guéris, ou plutôt, n'auraient pas encore été blessés.

Mais il restait comme une douleur fantôme. Le rappel physique de chaque boucle disparaissait avec chaque flash de lumière, mais les souvenirs le suivaient à chaque fois. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore complètement perdu les pédales.

« Je commence à me lasser de tout ça.

– A qui le dites-vous, » marmonna Rodney sans enthousiasme.

– A vous entendre plus tôt ce matin, on aurait dit que rien n'échappait à vos talents intellectuels.

– Eh bien, de toute évidence c'est faux parce que vous parvenez je ne sais comment à toujours nous tomber dessus, ce qui à de nombreux niveaux n'est pas du tout normal. Je suis embarrassé pour mes coéquipiers et pour moi-même.

– Je commence également à me lasser de vos insultes.

– Alors peut-être que vous devriez juste faire quelque chose à ce propos, cette fois-ci. » Il souffla d'un air énervé tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'homme en face de lui. « Ou peut-être que vous n'êtes qu'une baudruche remplie d'air chaud et de merde. »

Il vit ses coéquipiers sursauter en entendant le venin inattendu que contenaient ses mots. Rodney se montrait normalement acerbe, sarcastique et irritable ; la colère sans retenue, c'était nouveau pour eux. Toutefois s'ils s'étaient souvenus des dernières cent quarante et quelques répétitions qu'ils avaient vécues à présent, ils seraient autant sur les rotules que lui.

Les lèvres de Turner formèrent un sourire sarcastique, tandis qu'il attrapait un des pistolets de la grande pile d'armes en provenance de la Terre et de Sateda. Rodney ne cligna même pas des yeux quand le canon lui rentra douloureusement dans le front. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait s'il mourrait pour de bon au cours d'une de ces boucles. Ça n'en était jamais arrivé là, même malgré leurs nombreuses transformations en lampes à insectes humaines.

« Allez-y, » fit-il dans un souffle, fermant les yeux en entendant les respirations haletantes à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce que ça va changer de toute façon ?

– Non ! »

Un bruissement de tissu lui indiqua qu'au moins un, peut-être tous ses coéquipiers se battaient à présent contre leurs ravisseurs.

« J'en ai vraiment plus rien à faire. » Il secoua la tête tristement. « Je suis si fatigué, bon dieu.

– Rodney !

– Ça sera peut-être la seule chose qui y mettra fin pour de bon.

– Arrête ça ! » gronda Sheppard. « Putain, ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, McKay. »

Avec lassitude, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard plein de colère de Sheppard, quasiment blessé.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser tomber.

– Oui, mais… » Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux. « Tu… tu ne l'avais pas dit cette fois… pas vrai ?

– Je l'ai fait, » rappela-t-il doucement.

– Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie oublié, » marmonna Rodney. « Ça ne va pas.

– Allez, Rodney, accroche-toi. Tu vas y arriver.

– Et je n'en ai rien à faire, » gronda Turner, son doigt se contractant sur la détente. « Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette machine fonctionne.

– Alors en quoi le fait de le tuer va vous aider ? » Sheppard tremblait quasiment de rage réprimée.

– Vous avez raison, » Turner laissa retomber le pistolet le long de son flanc, « en rien. »

Le soulagement fit s'abaisser trois paires d'épaules.

« Ce qu'il lui faut c'est une autre sorte de motivation.

– Que… »

Avant que Sheppard n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Turner avait levé l'arme et tiré un unique coup de feu. Rodney ouvrit et referma la bouche en silence, incapable de produire un son cohérent, tout maculé d'éclaboussures de sang qu'il était, alors que le pilote était projeté sur le dos. Le hoquet horrifié de Teyla fut couvert par le rugissement inhumain de Ronon.

Le chaos s'abattit sur le monde quand Ronon déchira littéralement les hommes qui le retenaient. Il était possible que Teyla l'ait rejoint dans la bagarre, mais Rodney ne pouvait vraiment pas l'affirmer vu que son monde venait de se réduire à une seule chose.

« Sheppard ? »

Les yeux vides ne clignèrent pas, ils restèrent tournés vers le ciel d'un air absent. Il étendit une main hésitante pour donner un petit coup au corps immobile, sans savoir avec certitude s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou si celui-ci était déjà plus froid.

Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, faisant légèrement bouger ce corps insensible.

« John ? » Sa question plaintive se perdit dans la brume de violence qui l'entourait, les yeux noisette, autrefois plein de vie, incapables de le regarder.

Il retira la main, bougeant lentement, comme piégé au ralenti. Il cligna des yeux, en sachant qu'il devrait être en train de faire quelque chose, sans parvenir à réfléchir. La réalité était hors d'atteinte, juste à quelques pas de là. Sans y penser il leva la main pour essuyer le sang de son visage et il s'arrêta quand ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de dur et de pointu.

Il abaissa sa main qui tremblait étrangement, faisant rouler l'objet entre ses doigts. Quand il l'amena à la hauteur de ses yeux et qu'il discerna un peu de blanc sous le sang, soudain il sut avec exactitude ce que c'était. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il tomba en avant tandis que le monde autour de lui devenait blanc.

Un petit déjeuner pris il y a une éternité remonta quand son estomac se vida de son contenu. Même s'il n'était plus couvert du sang de quelqu'un d'autre, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur cuivrée comme si elle essayait de l'étouffer et la chaleur vitale qui s'échappait sous ses paumes.

Il ne vomissait plus que de la bile à ce moment-là, incapable de comprendre la voix qui chuchotait dans son oreille. Quelque chose, quelqu'un l'avait entouré de ses bras et le guidait… quelque part. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps quand la voix parvint enfin à se frayer un chemin à travers la brume qui l'entourait et il réalisa que la main qui essayait de l'ancrer dans la réalité était celle d'un homme mort.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-il, appuyant ses paumes contre ses yeux. « Oh mon dieu.

– Rodney, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je… je ne peux plus faire ça.

– Faire quoi ? » La main posée sur son épaule était trop chaude, trop rassurante, bien trop réelle.

Il secoua l'épaule et serra les bras autour de son estomac encore retourné. John n'était pas mort, parce que techniquement ça ne s'était pas encore produit. Pourtant c'était bel et bien arrivé. Chaque chose s'était produite et pourtant non et ce que cela impliquait dépassait même son propre esprit.

« Tu es d'une pâleur fantomatique.

– Non, » le rire qui lui échappa était incertain, « c'est pas moi le fantôme… »

S'il pouvait souffler plus longtemps que ces dix-sept putain de minutes il pourrait peut-être trouver une solution. Il pourrait arrêter cette lente descente vers la folie. Plus que tout, il voulait se débarrasser de la main qui était revenue sur son épaule et faire en sorte que son propriétaire parte loin, très loin de lui et du maniaque meurtrier qui allait sans aucun doute faire son entrée d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je perds la tête, » dit-il doucement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu ne te souviens jamais… » Rodney déglutit et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard inquiet et tout à fait vivant de son ami. « … peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Moi non plus. » Il baissa les yeux vers le cadran de sa montre, regardant les secondes s'écouler jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar recommence de nouveau. « C'est là le problème. »

La main sur son épaule resserra sa prise et Rodney se sentit en partie coupable de s'appuyer sur le réconfort qu'elle offrait.

* * *

_NdA : Eh oui, les boucles temporelles c'est vraiment sympa jusqu'à qu'on commence à tirer sur les gens._


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre_ : A bout de nerfs

(_Titre original _: Wit's End)

_Auteur _: Greywolf Lupous

_Traducteur _: SuperMiss (aka Nao-asakura)

* * *

**-3-**

« Je commence à penser que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire ça, Dr. Macaron. »

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'en lui grondaient la colère, le dégoût et la rage. Rodney ne prit pas la peine de corriger Turner ; il ne l'avait pas fait au cours des trois dernières boucles. « Bienvenue au club.

– Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix. »

Rodney rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les intestins noués alors que Turner se dirigeait vers la pile d'armes.

« Non, non, non ! Donnez-moi plus de temps !

– Je ne vous ai donné que ça. Vous ne m'avez rien donné en retour.

– J'adorerais vous donner l'univers tout entier si seulement je pouvais atteindre la fin de l'après-midi ! Mais c'est impossible.

– Je pense que vous me cachez des choses.

– Pourquoi diable est-ce que je vous cacherais des choses ? Je ne tire jamais rien de cette machine.

– Peut-être que je vais abattre la femme.

– Laissez-la tranquille. » Ronon bondit en avant, récoltant pour sa peine un coup de crosse de fusil derrière le crâne.

Plus ses trois coéquipiers se débattaient et plus les gardes s'agitaient et Turner commençait déjà à lever son arme.

« Arrêtez, juste arrêtez !

– Ou bien peut-être que cette fois je vais tirer juste sur vous. » L'arme se tourna brusquement en direction de Rodney.

Rodney eut le temps de voir l'expression d'horreur se figer sur le visage de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Il s'attarda sur John, essayant de reproduire ce savant sourire de kamikaze idiot auquel il s'était tant habitué avec le temps. Pour une raison inconnue cela ne lui offrit pas le réconfort escompté. Le coup de tonnerre assourdissant précéda la morsure vive et rapide dans son crâne.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent avant de devenir blanches et comme s'il venait de crever la surface de l'eau il se remit à respirer – à part qu'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Les ténèbres n'avaient été que temporaires, écrasantes, et John souriait toujours, avec des dents blanches qui renvoyaient le soleil alors qu'il riait de sa propre blague. Rodney sut avec une certitude absolue qu'il venait de mourir parce qu'il était en enfer. Un enfer sans fin de dix-sept minutes dont la répétition lui engourdissait l'esprit.

« Rodney. » Apparemment John avait remarqué son silence, une fois de plus. C'était phénoménal : il remarquait les évidences mais passait à côté des boucles folles qui se répétaient à l'infini. « McKay, tu trembles.

– Désolé, » il n'y avait pas le moindre rire nerveux dans sa voix, il en aurait juré, « c'est juste… c'est juste drôle.

– Pas vraiment,» il avait à présent ce ton bien connu, exaspérant, qu'il utilisait pour ne pas le contrarier quand il le prenait pour un dingue, « elle était même pas bonne cette blague.

– Oh oui, cette blague est naze à chaque fois. Je me souviens même pas pourquoi tu l'as sortie la première fois.

– Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

– Parce que je viens juste de mourir, » il y avait sans aucun doute une note hystérique dans son gloussement cette fois, « et ça craint assez.

– Quoi ?

– Qu'on ne dise jamais que Turner… Turner… c'est quoi son nom de famille, bon sang ?

– Attends… t'es en train de parler de ce gosse de riche que Ronon a fait déguerpir ce matin ? Le fils du Conseiller Enrond ?

– Enrond ? Il s'appelle Turner Enrond ? » Rodney laissa échapper un rire saccadé. « C'est typique !

– C'est pas vraiment drôle.

– Oh, si seulement tu savais ! Le grand méchant inepte, idiot savant doté d'un nom de circonstance ! Qu'on ne dise jamais qu'il ne peut pas trouver une variante sur un bon sujet.

– On croirait entendre parler un dingue, McKay.

– Alors je suis dingue maintenant ? » Rodney déglutit. « Je suppose que c'est pas trop tôt.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi. Assieds-toi, d'accord.

– Oh, pourquoi s'asseoir ? Il va revenir ici et m'abattre à nouveau, ou Teyla, ou Ronon, ou peut-être qu'il choisira un vieux favori et qu'il te tuera encore une fois. C'était hilarant.

– Assis. »

Sheppard le conduisit jusqu'au bord de la plateforme où il le força encore une fois à rassembler ses esprits, lesquels lui échappaient à toute allure.

« Parle-moi.

– Boucle temporelle, dix-sept minutes. » A ce stade il n'avait plus la force de formuler de plus amples explications. « Tu sais que SG-1 avait six heures entières avant devoir tout revivre à nouveau ? Il y a des gens qui ont vraiment de la chance.

– C'était la mission sur P4X-639 ?

– Oui, » Rodney agrippa le bord de la plateforme. « Je suis surpris que tu t'en souviennes.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que tu ne t'en souviens jamais. » Ses doigts arrêtèrent de gratter par terre quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Comment est-ce que tu t'en es souvenu ?

– Je lis vraiment les vieux rapports de mission.

– Alors je t'ai crié dessus pendant un million et demi de boucles pour rien ? »

John haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que je ne faisais pas attention.

– Comme toujours.

– Tu es injuste.

– Je suis toujours moins charitable après une mort douloureuse. »

John tressaillit pour de bon en entendant ça, sans que Rodney ne sache vraiment pourquoi à présent. « Écoute…

– C'est un autre discours d'encouragement ?

– Un autre ? Y en a eu combien ?

– J'ai perdu le compte de ça aussi. »

Les yeux de John se durcirent et il regarda au loin. « Très bien, pas de discours d'encouragement. De toute évidence ils ne marchent pas vraiment.

– Oh, ils marchent… jusqu'à ce que le temps reparte à zéro et que tu me regardes comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

– Je suis désolé.

– Pas de ta faute, » marmonna Rodney. « Tu te souviens juste de rien.

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de te laisser tomber.

– T'es juste atteint d'un Alzheimer très particulier… ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

– Oh, écoute ça, une blague.

– C'est une très très grosse blague. Je pourrais tout aussi bien en rire, vu que j'ai plus rien d'autre.

– Tu nous as nous.

– Ne le prends pas mal, mais aucun d'entre vous n'a été très utile au cours des dernières boucles.

– Oui, de toute évidence, vu qu'apparemment la dernière fois tu es mort.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te contrarie autant. C'est pas comme si tu t'en souvenais.

– Mais toi tu t'en souviens ! » John serrait et desserrait les poings.

– Techniquement ce ne s'est pas du tout produit. Techniquement tu ne t'es pas fait électrocuter, ouvrir le crâne ou tirer dans la tête.

– Ça fait combien de fois qu'il te fait ça ? » La voix de John avait pris une intonation mortellement tranquille.

– C'est vraiment important ?

– Bien sûr que c'est important.

– Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

– Pour toi c'est arrivé et je ne sais peut-être pas ce qui va se passer au cours des dix-sept prochaines minutes…

– Onze, » fit Rodney en tapotant sa montre.

John lui attrapa la main et la repoussa. « … mais je sais que tu vas pas tarder à perdre la tête.

– Et si c'est le cas ?

– Qu'est-ce qui vous nous arriver ?

– On… on va trouver une solution.

– Non. On n'en trouvera pas.

– T'es pas une super pom-pom-girl.

– C'est pas la peine. Tu es Rodney McKay, docteur et emmerdeur de première, et tu ferais mieux de te remettre à agir comme tel.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Sinon je passerai dix-sept minutes du reste de l'éternité à te botter le cul pour nous avoir laissés tomber.

– Charmant. »

John releva brusquement la tête et vit que Turner escortait Ronon et Teyla depuis les bois en les tenant en joue. C'était une nouvelle variante intéressante sur un sujet déjà rabattu jusqu'à l'écœurement. Le nerf dans la mâchoire de John tressaillit et sa prise sur le biceps de Rodney se resserra.

« On t'a toujours soutenu, » murmura John d'un ton dur. « Ne l'oublie pas.

– Mais…

– Que je me souvienne de cette conversation ou non, tu restes un membre de cette équipe, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas tout seul ici.

– Ces chaleureuses séances de resserrement des liens commencent à devenir un peu banales.

– C'est marrant, je ne me souviens pas en avoir tenu une devant vous ce matin. » John fusilla du regard l'homme qui avait pris ses coéquipiers en otage.

Rodney releva vivement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander. » La voix de John se durcit, ses doigts faisant de petits mouvements en direction de son arme de poing attachée à sa cuisse. « Bien sûr, il va falloir qu'il arrête de se cacher derrière des otages assez longtemps pour répondre à des questions. »

Turner lui lança un regard dédaigneux. « Vous savez, Sheppard, vous êtes encore plus arrogant que d'habitude, cette fois-ci.

– Cette fois-ci ? » Toutes les éléments étranges des boucles précédentes se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Rodney et seule la prise de John sur son bras l'empêcha de sauter de la plateforme. Sa voix tremblait d'indignation quand il croisa le regard surpris de son persécuteur. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "cette fois-ci" ? »

**oOoOo**

« Peut-être que tu manques juste d'entraînement.

– Quelle sale petite merde !

– Hein ? »

Rodney se débarrassa de la tablette, les épaules tremblantes. « Il se souvient !

– Ola, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ?

– Ça veut dire qu'il a fait ça exprès. »

Rodney serra involontairement les poings quand d'affreux souvenirs lui repassèrent devant les yeux. Le déroulement des choses changeait, l'agitation grandissante de Turner, le fait qu'il se soit mis à menacer principalement John après avoir vu comment Rodney s'était effondré la première fois. L'odeur fantomatique et cuivrée du sang l'assaillit, menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête. Ce ne fut que la morsure douloureuse de ses ongles dans la peau de sa paume qui le ramena au problème principal.

Ce salaud se souvenait – et il avait manipulé Rodney depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

« Je vais le tuer !

– Qui ça ? »

Rodney ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de s'éloigner des ruines à grands pas à peu près dans la direction d'où ce triste exemple de méchant – un tricheur, un froid meurtrier et un désastre vestimentaire – semblait toujours arriver. Il entendit confusément que l'on criait son nom mais il continua d'avancer. Il évita Teyla qui arrivait vers lui et fusilla Ronon du regard quand le Satedan essaya de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Tous les trois le suivaient de peu, mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

« Rodney, quel est le problème, bon sang… »

Il dégagea son épaule de la main qui tentait de l'arrêter. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'aventurer bien loin ; il apparut que le petit homme efféminé venait à sa rencontre.

« Ah, Docteur Marquis… »

Et Rodney le plaqua au sol, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la partie charnue du cou de Turner, alors qu'un voile rouge descendait sur son champ de vision. « Espèce de bon à rien, enfoiré de lâche… »

Deux mains puissantes l'attrapèrent, essayant de le soulever pour l'éloigner. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la gorge de l'autre homme.

« Menteur, manipulateur, fils de…

– McKay ! »

Une deuxième puis une troisième paire de mains s'y mirent, le forçant à relâcher sa victime. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les bords de sa vision qui viraient au rouge et l'homme qui hoquetait en reprenant son souffle en face de lui.

« Putain, Rodney ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Ses trois coéquipiers le retenaient, formant une barrière entre lui et la personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

La voix de Rodney tremblait de rage. « Vous vous souvenez.

– Je ne sais pas ce que…

– Menteur ! » Rodney s'élança en avant, mais la prise solide de Ronon sur le dos de sa veste l'empêcha d'aller très loin. « Vous avez dit que Sheppard était plus arrogant "cette fois-ci".

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, » gronda Rodney, ignorant le regard confus et étonné de ses coéquipiers. « C'est comme ça que vous arriviez à toujours nous tomber dessus… vous vous souveniez de chaque changement de stratégie !

– Vous vous croyez si intelligent, Marady…

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Pourquoi est-ce vous faites se répéter volontairement ce chaos ?

– Le génie est souvent pris pour de la folie !

– Non, c'est la stupidité, espèce de monstre de foire ! »

Deux paires de mains le relâchèrent et il entendit le cliquetis distinctif des pistolets que l'on arme. Le bruit des armes ne contribua qu'à mettre Rodney davantage en colère et la prise sur sa veste dut se resserrer pour l'empêcher de se jeter à nouveau sur Turner.

« J'ai l'intention de finir ce que j'ai commencé.

– Vous avez commencé une boucle temporelle, espèce de débile !

– De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » marmonna Ronon par-dessus son épaule.

John secoua simplement la tête et continua de tenir en joue les bandits qui les entouraient.

« C'est seulement une devinette… une devinette que vous allez résoudre pour moi.

– Vous savez que j'y arriverais peut-être si vous arrêtiez de tirer sur les gens assez longtemps pour me laisser le temps de terminer !

– Et c'est là que réside tout le problème. Il faut que ce soit ma propre main qui dompte cette force de la nature, qui la fasse se plier à ma volonté, qui la conquière pour…

– C'est le continuum espace-temps qui a le hoquet, putain, il n'y a rien de naturel là dedans !

– Donc vous avouez que vous êtes capable de résoudre la devinette ?

– Est-ce que vous m'écoutez à la fin ? Vous êtes sourd en plus d'être daltonien ?

– Vous allez résoudre pour moi le mystère des ruines. Ainsi j'aurai le pouvoir…

– Vous ne vous aiderai pas à faire quoi que ce soit, espèce de salaud meurtrier et sadique !

– Attends, attends, » John jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule assez longtemps pour lancer à son coéquipier un regard appuyé, « qui a parlé de meurtre ? »

Rodney ne répondit pas, il continua seulement à bouillir de colère en silence. Autour d'eux, on arma des détentes et cette fois Ronon anticipa le bond en avant en tirant préventivement Rodney en arrière.

« D'accord, les gars, je comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe ici, » en disant cela il lança un regard éloquent à Rodney qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre pour le moment, « mais je pense qu'on va partir maintenant. »

Turner fronça le nez de dégoût mais fit signe à ses acolytes de baisser leurs armes. « Je vous accorde un sursis pour cette fois, Dr. Monet. Peut-être qu'un peu de temps pour réfléchir vous fera changer d'avis à propos de votre coopération.

– Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter pendant que vous avez l'avantage !

– Rodney, on s'en va. » John remplaça Ronon pour retenir McKay tandis qu'avec Teyla ils couvraient leur retraite.

« Est-ce que c'est une menace, Martinique ? » cria Turner en s'éloignant.

– C'est une promesse ! » gronda le scientifique.

– Arrête ça, » lui murmura John à l'oreille, en l'éloignant toujours de force de l'affrontement.

– Si c'est la guerre que vous voulez… » La voix de Turner se perdit au loin, mais la menace contenue dans sa phrase était claire.

– J'vous attends !

– Bon, ça suffit ! » John secoua Rodney un peu fort. « Ça t'ennuierait de nous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe avant de déclarer la guerre aux planètes des environs ?

– Pas la planète, juste ce type. » Rodney essaya de se dégager des mains qui tenaient sa veste, mais John le serrait trop fort.

– Il va falloir que tu pardonnes mon ignorance, mais tout ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, mis à part le fait que tu viennes à l'instant d'essayer d'étrangler le fils de la personne la plus influente de la ville.

– Il l'a bien cherché !

– A cause de ce matin ?

– A cause, à cause de… laisse tomber.

– Oh, non, tu ne peux pas perdre ton sang froid et faire comme si de rien n'était avec un "laisse tomber". Comment tu savais qu'il était là ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de boucles temporelles, de devinettes et de machines ? » La prise de fer sur sa veste se desserra, sans complètement le lâcher.

Rodney se contenta de soupirer, roulant des yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, il nous reste quoi ? Douze minutes avant que tout ça ne recommence encore une fois ?

– Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles à la fin ? » demanda une nouvelle fois John, d'une voix plus dure.

– SG-1, la mission sur P4X-639, tu as lu ce putain de rapport ! »

Les pas qui le suivaient ralentirent alors que John sembla essayer de replacer la référence par rapport à ce dont il venait juste d'être témoin. « Tu es en train de dire qu'on est piégés dans une boucle temporelle ?

– Oui ! Félicitations !

– Combien de temps ?

– Combien de temps elle dure ? Ou combien de temps ça fait qu'on est piégés dedans ?

– Les deux.

– Dix-sept minutes, » Rodney essaya de se libérer encore une fois, mais la prise sur sa veste resta ferme, « et j'ai perdu le compte il y a un bon moment.

– Comment toi tu as pu perdre le compte ? »

C'était fou comme il était facile d'arrêter de s'en faire pour des choses si dérisoires quand on était couvert du sang de quelqu'un d'autre. « C'est pas important. »

Les doigts qui le guidaient en lui tenant l'épaule s'enfoncèrent davantage. « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que ce type ait tiré sur… tué quelqu'un ? »

Rodney essaya de se dégager avec une énergie renouvelée, sans grand succès.

« Rodney ! »

Le scientifique resta silencieux.

John lança à Ronon et Teyla un regard éloquent. En retour ils eurent un regard tout aussi agacé et inquiet en direction de leur coéquipier inhabituellement silencieux. John secoua brièvement la tête et, à contre cœur, ils se déployèrent pour couvrir leur position et offrir un peu d'intimité à la conversation.

« Tu perds tout le temps ton sang froid avec les gens – mais c'est la première fois que je te vois essayer d'étrangler quelqu'un. » John continua à voix basse, même si Teyla et Ronon gardaient leurs distances. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ? »

Rodney garda les yeux fixés au loin.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas.

– Parler n'aide pas, » fit Rodney d'un ton monotone, « on a déjà déterminé ça.

– Et maintenant ?

– Oui, je vais te faire gagner cinq minutes. Ça fait quelque chose comme ça : "Oh, je peux plus continuer." "Mais si, tu peux." "Tu l'as déjà dit." "N'abandonne pas." Content ? Je n'abandonne pas !

– Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ?

– Je règle des comptes, » gronda Rodney en se libérant enfin, s'éloignant à grands pas pour échapper à la conversation.

John, qui n'était pas du genre à se décourager si facilement, le rejoignit en petites foulées. « Alors c'est tout. Tu vas te contenter de m'empêcher de parler ?

– Il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant la fin de cette boucle. » Rodney ne ralentit pas la cadence en atteignant la plateforme, à la place il alla chercher son sac afin de commencer à faire des réparations. « Je ne vais pas les perdre à raconter chaque blague sadique et manipulatrice de Turner pour que tu puisses te mettre en colère contre moi.

– C'est pas la peine. Avec tout ce que j'ai entendu, je commence à relier les points moi-même, » John se plaça devant la console, empêchant Rodney de passer, « et je n'aime pas le dessin qu'ils forment.

– C'est une boucle temporelle, » Rodney lui donna un coup d'épaule pour passer, « tu vas t'en remettre.

– Je vais m'en remettre ? » En se baissant sous la console, Rodney ne vit pas l'éclair de colère dans les yeux de John. « Je vais m'en remettre ? »

Rodney se contenta d'acquiescer d'un fredonnement.

John s'assit sur les talons afin de pouvoir espionner son interlocuteur réticent. « C'est là que tu te trompes. Ne pense pas un seul instant que je vais le laisser… »

Rodney s'arrêta un moment de détacher les panneaux décoratifs. « Tu es bien conscient que tu ne te souviendras pas de tout ça dans quelques minutes, pas vrai ? »

John referma d'un coup la bouche et son visage s'assombri. Rodney laissa s'échapper un soupir énervé et se remit à détacher les panneaux de plastique. Il n'avait pas le temps de papoter. S'il pouvait au moins isoler ce câble à haute tension et jeter un coup d'œil au circuit électrique, il saurait à quoi il avait à faire pour la prochaine remise à zéro.

« C'était lequel d'entre nous ? »

Rodney suspendit ses gestes maladroits en entendant la question. « Pardon ?

– Lequel d'entre nous ce salaud a tué pour te mettre dans une telle colère ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça. »

Rodney avait tenté de dire ça d'une manière désinvolte, mais sa réponse sembla laconique et énervée, même pour lui. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il étreignait plus fort le tournevis ou la façon dont il évitait consciencieusement de regarder son camarade décédé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sut à l'instant où John prit une rapide inspiration qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à la suite de cette conversation.

« C'était moi ? »

Rodney s'attaqua aux panneaux avec une ferveur renouvelée, essayant de tout son cœur de faire comme si que le dur plastique Ancien était le visage de Turner.

Une main se referma sur sa cheville, faisant sursauter Rodney au point qu'il lâcha le tournevis qu'il utilisait pour détacher les panneaux. Pendant un instant, il sut avec une absolue certitude que la conversation qu'il avait essayée à l'instant d'éviter s'était déroulée dans sa tête et que cette main sur sa cheville signifiait que Turner avait encore une fois eu le dessus. A la place du sourire malveillant d'un fou, Rodney ne rencontra que le visage sombre du colonel de l'Air Force qui le regardait.

Avec un juron, il se souleva sur un coude afin de pouvoir correctement fusiller John Sheppard du regard.

« Ne fais pas ça, » cracha-t-il. « C'est exactement comme ça que… tu ne sais pas… il… »

Le fait que Rodney fusse incapable de formuler correctement pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire peur à un génie en plein travail était sans nul doute la partie la plus terrifiante de tout ça. John sembla parvenir à la même conclusion et retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Bon dieu, Rodney… »

Rodney ferma bien fort les yeux, incapable de supporter pitié ou compréhension à ce stade. Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose. « Laisse-moi travailler. S'il te plait. »

Sa requête ne rencontra que le silence.

Rodney ouvrit prudemment un œil pour voir John perdu dans ses pensées. Si ça avait été plus tôt – avant que tout ça n'ait commencé – Rodney aurait pu sortir quelque chose comme quoi il risquait de faire frire son unique neurone. Mais ça le touchait de trop près maintenant ; l'image du trou bien net d'une balle dans le front de John était encore trop fraîche. Il la réprima, cherchant désespérément quelque chose d'autre sur quoi se concentrer avant que l'horreur du souvenir ne le submerge.

Il trouva ce qu'il fallait au moment précis où les yeux de John se concentrèrent de nouveau sur lui. Il reconnut instantanément ce regard ; il contenait une quantité malsaine de détermination bornée à laquelle s'ajoutait une dose mortelle de fureur protectrice. Il annonçait habituellement un acte d'une stupidité suicidaire sans bornes dont seul John Sheppard était capable. Une partie de Rodney avait envie de jeter un coup d'œil alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de grenades sur lesquelles le pilote envisageait de se jeter, mais face à ce regard il découvrit qu'il lui était impossible de s'en détacher.

« Je vais te laisser travailler, » le ton doux contrastait avec le regard hypnotique, « mais tu dois me promettre une chose. »

Parce que Rodney n'avait pas assez de soucis à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi ne pas lui refourguer encore une autre responsabilité. « Quoi donc ?

– Tu dois m'expliquer l'affaire à chaque remise à zéro, c'est ça ?

– Oui. » Si la réponse était un peu trop acerbe, John ne le releva pas.

– Très bien, quand tu auras terminé, fais-moi penser… à un type nommé Danvers. »

Pour l'amour de… il avait assez de choses à se rappeler de son côté !

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois te faire penser à Denver ? » Rodney se donna une tape virtuelle dans le dos pour la quantité de patience qu'il fut capable de mettre dans cette question.

« Danvers, » insista John, mortellement sérieux. « Danvers. »

La force de son regard vacilla et pendant une seconde Rodney surpris un éclair d'inquiétude si étouffante qu'il n'était pas sûr de devoir le frapper ou… enfin il n'allait pas lui faire un câlin. Peut-être lui serrer la main, quelque chose comme ça. Cela dit, son insistance pour mettre sur le tapis des étrangers appelés comme une ville du Colorado lui semblait un peu suspecte. « Pourquoi ?

– Il… » John cessa alors de le regarder, fixant délibérément un point derrière l'épaule de Rodney, « écoute, ça me dira tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Le timing était trop précis, cette détermination de kamikaze trop nette et cette explication vraiment trop vague.

« Donc, je suis juste censé te parler de Denver…

– Danvers, il faut que ça soit Danvers.

– … et ça va tout expliquer comme par magie ?

– Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes, pas vrai ?

– Oui.

– Alors je te le dirai ce soir, quand tu nous auras sortis de ce merdier.

– Je te rajoute des frites, en plus de ces espoirs ridicules ?

– Rodney, » John avait baissé la voix et son regard dur se radoucit, même s'il regardait toujours avec soin au-delà de l'épaule du scientifique, « est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Il acquiesça sans même y songer, incapable de s'en empêcher. Maudit soit-il, maudit soit-il. Avec un regain d'énergie rageuse, Rodney se saisit du tournevis qu'il avait presque oublié et commença à attaquer le panneau avec une rage renouvelée. « C'est une question stupide et tu le sais. »

La main sur sa jambe était légère, moins éprouvante et c'était tout ce que Rodney pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de lui jeter le tournevis.

« Tu as dit que tu allais me laisser travailler !

– Tu n'as pas encore promis.

– C'est bon, » gronda Rodney, « je te parlerai de Daaanvers.

– A chaque fois.

– Oui, oui, toutes les dix-sept minutes jusqu'à ce que nous en rêvions tous les deux ! T'es content ?

– Aux anges, » fit John d'une voix monotone. « Vas-y, travaille. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il te reste ?

– Moins de cinq minutes, et c'est pas grâce à toi, Monsieur Bavard !

Sans même prêter attention à l'envie pressante de donner un coup de pied à John, parce qu'apparemment une fois qu'il avait une idée lui faire changer d'avis c'était comme essayer de faire bouger une mule, Rodney recommença à démanteler la machine qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Le plastique épais du revêtement agissait comme un isolant, lui permettant de coincer le câble à haute tension afin de pouvoir jeter un œil au circuit électrique. Mais il avait beau travailler aussi vite que possible, son horloge interne égrenait déjà les secondes restantes avant qu'il ne doive tout reprendre à zéro. Avant que la "trêve" ne prenne fin et que Turner ne revienne de nouveau pour lui.

Il ne s'en échapperait jamais, jamais il ne terminerait ; on ne pouvait pas raisonner quelqu'un comme Turner. Qu'allait-il faire au cours de la prochaine boucle ? La même vieille stratégie, quelle qu'elle soit, qui consistait à percer les défenses de son équipe ? Ou bien maintenant qu'il avait perdu l'élément de surprise peut-être qu'il allait essayer quelque chose de différent et d'inattendu. Bien sûr, il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il soit doté de quelques cellules de matière grise à agiter au départ.

« Tu t'es arrêté, » commenta John à voix basse.

– Je réfléchis, » marmonna-t-il, oubliant pendant un instant que parler était une perte de temps. « Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de l'emporter sur le méchant le plus inepte de toute la galaxie.

– Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si inepte que ça, après tout.

– Tu as vu sa cape ? » Grogna Rodney. « Il s'est pris les pieds dedans au cours de la première boucle, alors qu'il exposait ses plans en jubilant. Il ne manquait plus à ce monologue que le "Non, Mister Bond, j'espère que vous mourrez." »

Rodney entrevit l'ombre sur le visage de John, sa vue en partie obstruée par la console.

John avait l'air de regarder sa montre, la tapotant en rythme avec l'aiguille des secondes. « Plus que trente secondes.

– Eh bien, ça a été sympa de parler.

– Je te promets plus de variété au prochain tour.

– Oh, vraiment ?

– Ouais, » le doigt de John s'arrêta de taper tandis que ses lèvres esquissèrent un dangereux sourire, « vraiment.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je "m'en remette".

L'exclamation de protestation de Rodney se perdit dans un flash de lumière aveuglant.

* * *

_NdA : Qu'a-t-il bien pu vouloir dire par là, on se le demande ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre_ : A bout de nerfs

(_Titre original _: Wit's End)

_Auteur _: Greywolf Lupous

_Traducteur _: SuperMiss (aka Nao-asakura)

* * *

**-4-**

« Peut-être que tu manques juste…

– Pour l'amour de dieu, ne finis pas cette phrase !

– … hein ? »

Rodney agita un doigt énervé sous le nez de l'homme en face de lui. « Pour ton information, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire… et pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça, bon sang ? Ton regard vide m'indique que, comme prévu, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de me dire. »

John le fixa du regard comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. « J'te demande pardon ?

– Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas te souvenir de tes propres remarques idiotes.

– Je suis perdu là, » John secoua la tête. « Je pensais qu'on parlait de…

– Écoute, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance et j'ai déjà perdu au moins quinze secondes que j'aurais pu utiliser pour faire quelque chose de plus utile.

– Mais…

– Non, non, tu dois m'écouter. On est coincés dans la version infernale du Jour de la marmotte. On a dix-sept minutes de rigolade, tellement répétitives que ça anesthésie l'esprit, au cours desquels je dois réparer cette machine là, » fit Rodney en désignant la console qui ronronnait doucement à côté de lui, « avant que Tournis Turner, celui de ce que tu appelles toi "ce matin", ne décide de pénétrer en coup de vent dans cette merveilleuse forteresse et ne se mette à tirer dans tous les coins.

– Ce que moi j'appelle "ce matin" ?

– Pour autant que je sache, une semaine s'est écoulée dans le monde réel, faisant de ce jour le plus long de toute ma vie. Alors au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi la référence à _Un jour sans fin, _on est piégés dans une boucle temporelle – une boucle absurdement courte en plus de ça !

– C'est un peu dur à avaler en moins de trente secondes.

– Eh bien, j'ai pas le temps et j'en ai marre de me répéter. » Rodney se débarrassa de la tablette et attrapa son sac, se saisissant du tournevis d'un mouvement longuement répété. « Et je suis censé faire penser à Denver, quoi que cela puisse bien vouloir dire.

– Denver ? » John fronça le nez. « Qu'est-ce que Denver vient faire dans cette histoire, bon sang ?

– Peut-être que c'était Derry… Danvers peut-être ? »

John se raidit, écarquillant les yeux sous le choc quand son esprit intégra le nom. « Danvers ? Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir…

– C'est toi qui m'as demandé de mettre ça sur le tapis, avec ton air typiquement énigmatique.

– Je te l'ai demandé ?

– Tu t'es montré sacrément insistant à ce sujet, » Rodney fit une pause ; il n'aimait pas l'expression qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ami. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Et en une fraction de seconde, sa carapace était de nouveau en place et le sourire contraint de John était le seul signe d'une quelconque émotion négative associée à ce nom. « Donc, tu as parlé d'une boucle temporelle ? »

Rodney cligna des yeux, « Euh, oui.

– Et d'une embuscade. » L'expression de John s'assombrit un bref instant puis se radoucit. Il enclencha sa radio d'une tape, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Rodney avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Ronon, Teyla, il faut qu'on se regroupe. Des ennuis arrivent.

– Tu me crois ?

– Tu as l'air surpris, » commenta John d'un ton léger, bien que sa désinvolture parût un peu forcée.

– C'est juste que d'habitude tu m'accuses d'avoir une commotion cérébrale… ou d'avoir pris de la drogue.

– Je devrais ?

– Non… c'est gentil en fait.

– Donc il faut que tu travailles sur cette machine. » John jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Ronon et de Teyla quand ils les rejoignirent sur la plateforme. « On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça, » marmonna Rodney, baissant les yeux au sol. « Sheppard ?

– Ouais ?

– Qui est Danvers ? »

Il s'immobilisa, le masque sur son visage se délitant pendant un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « Quelqu'un à qui je n'aime pas penser.

– Tu parles d'une énigme, » Rodney ronchonna, mais disparut tout de même sous la console. Même si cela avait piqué sa curiosité, il ne disposait pas du temps nécessaire pour forcer Sheppard à se confier au sujet de ce nom. Il n'en aurait probablement pas encore assez même s'il avait devant lui de tout le temps que l'univers avait à offrir.

« Tu as mentionné des ennuis ? » Il entendit gronder Ronon, mais il se concentra pour détacher les panneaux du devant.

Dans le coin, au fond, il voyait le câble à haute tension qui dansait toujours, mû par l'électricité. Quand ils seraient rentrés sur Atlantis, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de s'assurer que toutes les équipes d'exploration ne quittent jamais la cité sans une paire de gants isolants. Il n'en aurait rien à faire qu'elles ne fassent qu'une sortie rapide dans les champs cultivés de M83-810, elles devraient en avoir une paire à enfiler au cas où se mettraient soudain à pousser hors du sol des douzaines de câbles dénudés, intelligents et faisant des étincelles.

« Rodney, » fit John d'un ton strident qui indiquait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait.

– J'suis un peu occupé là-dessous ! » Fit-il d'un ton sec, laissant tomber les morceaux de panneaux sur le sol. Combien de fois fallait-il qu'il lui dise que… oh, c'est vrai, il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué. « C'est pas comme si j'étais en train d'essayer de tous nous libérer de cet enfer dans lequel on est piégés pour l'éternité, ni rien. »

Le changement de lumière et une ombre étendue, aux cheveux hérissés, lui indiqua que John essayait de jeter un œil sous la console. « Il faut qu'on sache ce que Turner va faire.

– D'habitude il essaie d'arriver en douce et il surprend l'un d'entre vous – mais c'était avant que je sache qu'il savait ce que nous faisons à chaque fois.

– Redis-moi ça ?

– Je n'ai plus que treize minutes, » Rodney se poussa sur le côté pour que de là où il se trouvait John puisse voir le câble qui faisait des étincelles, « pour m'occuper de ça et pour deviner pourquoi cette machine ne s'éteint pas. Je ne peux pas jouer à la fois au réparateur intergalactique et au stratège militaire contre une arme de brutes dirigées par l'idiot du village !

– Écoute…

– Il faut juste que tu le retiennes, » il opta pour un ton patient, bien qu'il sonna davantage condescendant, « assez longtemps pour que j'arrive à trouver une solution. De préférence sans qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se fasse tuer.

– Très bien. » La silhouette s'éloigna, permettant à la lumière de l'après-midi de revenir. « Juste, tiens bon, d'accord ?

– Je vais essayer, » marmonna Rodney, en se tournant de nouveau vers le panneau.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, avant de refermer les deux morceaux de panneau sur le câble. Après avoir piégé le câble avec succès, il le poussa précautionneusement sur le côté afin de mieux voir le circuit électrique qu'il cachait. Même avec le faible éclairage, il voyait qu'un des cristaux était noirci et éteint.

Il tendit la main pour l'atteindre, prenant garde de ne pas toucher de partie conductrice, au cas où le circuit tout entier fût électrifié, et retira le cristal défectueux. Le panneau s'éclaira brièvement avec une lumière bleue, avant qu'une autre surtension ne fasse jaillir des étincelles.

Serrant le cristal défectueux dans sa paume, il reposa le câble piégé et ressortit à la lumière pour mieux voir. John était toujours posté devant la console et il se contenta d'un grognement à l'adresse de Rodney en s'écartant pour lui permettre de passer. A première vue, la plateforme était déserte. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour finalement repérer Ronon et Teyla qui s'étaient fondus dans deux recoins, leurs armes levées et prêtes à tirer.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant John, qui désigna les bois et essaya pas vraiment gentiment de faire retourner Rodney sous la machine. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à se cacher, mais il se glissa avec précaution sous la machine, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait sortir facilement la tête pour avoir un peu de lumière pour travailler.

John lui lança un regard irrité, mais Rodney l'ignora et se contenta de lever le cristal à la lumière du soleil, essayant de prendre mentalement des notes.

« Docteur Mêlée ! » L'appel était lointain, mais strident et plein de rage. « Montrez-vous ! »

Rodney faillit lâcher le cristal sous le choc. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, ses doigts serrant plus fort l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains. Quand il se sentit assez en contrôle, il rouvrit les yeux, apercevant John qui le regardait fixement, sa bouche dessinant une ligne sinistre.

Rodney commença à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, mais John le fit taire d'un geste. A contrecœur, il garda le silence.

« Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes là-dedans ! »

C'était contre la nature de Rodney d'être silencieux, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de cet homme-là et de ses ordres grinçants et fous.

« J'espère que vous êtes revenus à la raison et que vous allez vous contenter de m'aider ! »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais John le devança.

« McKay est un peu occupé pour le moment, Turner. Revenez à la prochaine boucle !

– Hé ! » Murmura Rodney d'un ton rude. « Je pensais qu'on était censés garder le silence !

– Non, toi tu gardes le silence. Il essaye de te faire sortir.

– Parce que maintenant tu es un expert à son sujet tout d'un coup ?

– Non, je me contente de l'occuper. » John leva un sourcil. « C'est pas ce dont tu as besoin ?

– Beuh, oui, mais…

– Dix minutes, McKay.

– Je le sais bien !

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu polémiques ?

– C'est toi qui as commencé !

– C'est pas vrai !

– Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, Sheppard ! » La voix de Turner le coupa de nouveau, plus proche cette fois-ci. « C'est une affaire entre le Dr. Maigret et moi !

– Nous avons tous eu notre lot de déceptions dans la vie, Turner, » John éleva la voix de nouveau, tout en lançant un regard sévère à Rodney. « Pour vous ça sera avoir à faire à moi. »

Rodney commença à jeter un œil de l'autre côté de la console, mais une violente taloche sur son épaule de la part de John le fit baisser de nouveau la tête.

« Ça fait super mal.

– Une balle dans la tête aurait fait plus mal.

– Oh, crois-moi, je le sais ! »

Les traits de John se durcirent. « Ah bon ?

– Écoute, c'est pas important là tout de suite…

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– Je vais bien maintenant ! »

Une expression sombre se figea sur le visage de John. « On parlera de ça plus tard.

– Si tu t'en souviens, » grogna Rodney. « Et ça ne sera probablement pas le cas.

– Je m'en souviendrai, si tu répares la machine, » gronda John. « Tu fais ton boulot et moi le mien.

– Très bien ! » Gronda Rodney, en se tournant de manière à ce que son dos soit face à John.

C'était déjà assez terrible comme ça de porter sur ses épaules les vies des membres de son équipe ; s'occuper des problèmes existentiels de son leader n'était pas dans les attributions de Rodney. Il se força à recommencer à étudier le cristal et essaya de noyer les cris pleins de colère de Turner dans ses propres pensées. S'il ne se concentrait pas, alors tout ça ne s'arrêterait jamais – et Rodney avait besoin que ça s'arrête quasiment plus que tout au monde.

Le cristal était un peu plus large que son index et il aurait dû être d'un bleu clair et transparent s'il n'avait pas brûlé. Il était presque identique à ceux que l'on trouvait dans les DHD, la partie du système responsable de la régulation de leur énergie et de celle de la Porte.

_Fait chier_.

Cette énergie non régulée interférait très vraisemblablement avec le signal de la tablette, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son interface ne répondait pas. Malheureusement, Rodney avait besoin qu'elle fonctionne puisqu'il fallait encore qu'il trouve un bouton marqué "arrêt" en Ancien.

Il se massa le front d'une main, essayant de faire jaillir la réponse de ses pensées embrouillées. Les secondes s'égrenaient, John et Turner criaient toujours et Rodney ne pouvait pas remplacer le cristal abîmé avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il sentait le désespoir monter en lui et il eut terriblement envie de laisser tomber quand les cris cédèrent la place aux coups de feu.

Il était plus intelligent que ça. Il était Rodney McKay, l'homme le plus brillant de deux galaxies et il avait réparé des machines avec encore moins de ressources et davantage d'enjeux sur les épaules.

D'accord, il ne pouvait pas remplacer le cristal, il ne pouvait pas le réparer et l'utiliser pour refaire fonctionner la machine normalement. Mais c'était pas grave. Il ne voulait pas utiliser cette stupide machine, il voulait seulement l'éteindre. Ou la faire sauter. Il était sûr que Sheppard avait un peu de C-4 sur lui. Ça pourrait s'avérer plutôt satisfaisant…

… sans mentionner le fait que c'était une mauvaise idée. La machine consommait des quantités énormes d'énergie. De l'énergie qui n'avait nulle part où s'échapper.

Elle ne pouvait que revenir dans la machine elle-même.

« C'est ça, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tout en observant le panneau qui faisait des étincelles. « C'est ça !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Cria quasiment John en se baissant à l'abri derrière la console.

– J'ai peut-être résolu le problème ! » Croassa Rodney d'un air excité, en s'extirpant de dessous la machine.

– C'est pas trop tôt. » John fit une grimace. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– Il me faut juste quelques affaires dans mon sac.

– Ton sac ? » John parcourut des yeux la zone à découvert jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait le sac à dos, abandonné et oublié par Rodney dans sa précipitation un moment plus tôt. « Merde.

– Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, » Rodney expira longuement, sans croire à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. « Couvre-moi.

– Non, » le pilote secoua la tête d'un air catégorique, « c'est absolument hors de question.

– Il me faut ce sac, Sheppard.

– Alors c'est toi qui me couvre. »

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il y avait de bonnes chances que John puisse l'atteindre et le ramener sans encombre en un rien de temps. Sans aucun doute plus rapidement que ne le pouvait Rodney. Vraiment, c'était très logique de le laisser prendre le risque lui.

Mais au fond de lui, Rodney entendait toujours l'unique coup de feu d'un pistolet, le bruit sourd et écœurant d'un corps qui heurtait le sol et son propre cœur qui battait dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas… non… il n'allait pas revivre ça une seconde fois.

« D'accord, » Rodney acquiesça fermement, « laisse-moi juste deux secondes, le temps de me préparer.

John décrocha le P-90 de sa veste, se préparant à courir. « Prends ton temps. »

Rodney saisit la veste de son ami dans un geste de camaraderie. « Juste pour que tu le saches, je pense que c'est vraiment une idée stupide. »

John eut un sourire contraint. « Je sais.

– Bien. »

Utilisant la prise qu'il avait sur John, Rodney se propulsa en avant, tandis que la poussée fit tomber le pilote par terre. Les coups de feu étaient assourdissants et c'était sûrement son imagination, mais il sentit quelque chose siffler près de son oreille. Il ne voyait plus où se trouvaient Ronon et Teyla, il espérait seulement qu'ils allaient bien au cas où il serait bel et bien capable de réparer les choses avant la fin de cette boucle-ci.

« McKay ! » Oh, John n'avait pas l'air content. Si le plan de Rodney fonctionnait, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps : c'était, Rodney en était sûr, l'acte le plus stupide dans l'histoire des prouesses héroïques et stupides.

Il plongea au sol en direction du sac, sentant que l'entraînement de ses cours de self-défense avait porté ses fruits quand il fit une roulade avec le sac jusqu'au bord de la plateforme. Eh bien, phase un terminée. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il revienne jusqu'à la machine.

Il fit un sourire incertain en direction de John. Prends ça, Lieutenant Colonel GI Joe.

John ne souriait pas, à vrai dire. En fait, il criait quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il en retour, espérant de tout son cœur que les armes s'arrêtent quelques secondes pour leur permettre de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom.

– Il a dit, » les poils sur le bas de la nuque de Rodney se dressèrent quand le métal froid du canon d'un fusil entra en contact avec sa nuque, « derrière-toi.

– Pas encore. » Rodney serra plus fort le sac, le plaquant pratiquement contre sa poitrine. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas juste me laissez tranquille ?

– Parce que, » gronda Turner, « cette machine est ma destinée. Maintenant levez-vous et tournez-vous.

– Nous savons tous les deux que ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit Rodney, mais il se remit debout, se tournant pour faire face à son ennemi attitré, le sac toujours pressé contre sa poitrine. « Rien, aucun de nous deux, n'a d'importance. Vous pouvez m'abattre à chaque fois, je reviendrai toujours.

– Je le sais, » Turner leva son arme, « mais ça ne rend pas la chose moins satisfaisante. »

Si l'écho du neuf millimètres était fort, le coup de fusil fut assourdissant. Toutefois Turner avait sûrement moins bien visé, parce qu'au lieu de provoquer une explosion de douleur en travers de sa poitrine, la balle se contenta de lui entailler l'épaule avant de le coucher au sol.

Merde, ça ne lui avait même pas fait mal.

« Vous tirez comme un pied, » fit Rodney, en repoussant d'un geste énervé le sac à dos qui pesait sur lui. « Vous n'êtes même pas passé près de… »

La remarque railleuse mourut sur ses lèvres alors le sac à dos émit un grognement quand il le toucha et quand Rodney retira sa main, elle lui revint couverte de sang. En fait, le sac avait une forme remarquablement humaine et il parvint à rouler plus loin de son propre chef, se révélant être pour de bon un être humain.

Un être humain à la poitrine et à l'abdomen criblés de plombs, la veste quasiment déchiquetée par la proximité de la détonation devant laquelle il s'était jeté.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, en rampant pour se rapprocher de son ami, « non ! »

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Putain, stupides pilotes et leur complexe du héros. Il avait enfin résolu le problème. Ils allaient enfin sortir de cette boucle – il tendit la main et secoua rudement l'épaule de John.

Il parvint ainsi à recueillir un grognement étranglé. « Ouch.

– Espèce d'abruti… » La voix de Rodney trembla. « Suicidaire… abruti…

– Tu as déjà dit abruti, » murmura–t-il avec peine.

– J'ai le droit de me répéter ! » S'écria Rodney sur un ton énervé. « Je me répète depuis un temps incalculable !

– Désolé, » John toussa et tout son corps tressaillit en même temps. « J'ai un peu mal.

– Flash info : tu viens de te faire tirer dessus !

– Jaloux ? » Il n'y avait que John Sheppard pour agoniser et rester désinvolte en même temps.

– Non, pas du tout… oh mon dieu, il y a du sang partout.

– Suis… désolé.

– Arrête de t'excuser ! »

Le mouvement de la poitrine sous sa main se fit plus erratique, les inspirations moins régulières. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train de se produire. Pas encore. Oh non, pas encore.

« Encore ? » Une main se trouvait là, agrippant fermement son avant-bras. « Rodney ? »

Sa gorge se serra quand il baissa les yeux sur John qui le fixait du regard – son expression était stoïque, essayant de cacher la douleur que Rodney pouvait littéralement sentir sous ses mains alors que la respiration du pilote se faisait plus laborieuse.

« Rodney. » Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son bras, assez profond pour lui faire mal. « La prochaine fois… n'oublie pas de m'y faire penser. »

Il voulait demander, "te faire penser à quoi ?", mais les mots refusaient de passer la boule dans sa gorge. Dans quelques minutes cela n'aurait plus d'importance, parce que techniquement Rodney n'aurait pas besoin de faire une folle traversée de la plateforme, Turner ne l'attendrait pas et aucun pilote kamikaze ne recevrait un coup de feu qui ne lui était pas destiné. Rien de tout ça n'aurait d'importance parce que ça ne se serait pas produit.

« Fais-moi penser, » la voix de John était aussi tranchante que les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans le bras de Rodney, « à Danvers.

Puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent et John relâcha sa prise sur Rodney. La poitrine sous sa main s'abaissa une toute dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser totalement. Tout était silencieux autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de grognements de refus de la part de Ronon, pas de hoquet de la part de Teyla, assez vraisemblablement parce qu'ils étaient morts eux aussi.

Rodney s'était agrippé à une corde depuis que cette lente descente en enfer avait commencé. Elle s'était progressivement effilochée à chaque boucle successive, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un seul et unique fil solide – un fil qui le rattachait à la réalité malgré tout ce qui le rapprochait du gouffre. Il pendait à ce fil, à présent, il voyait le gouffre baillant sous ses pieds, une gueule d'un noir d'encre qui lui faisait signe, attendant qu'il lâche prise.

« Mince, » Turner poussa le cadavre du bout du pied, « c'est pas aussi amusant la seconde fois. »

Le fil se rompit brusquement.

* * *

_NdT : Okay, c'est cruel, je l'admets, mais l'auteur est une adepte des cliffhangers féroces, j'y peux rien... La suite demain, si vous reviewez tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Titre_ : A bout de nerfs

(_Titre original _: Wit's End)

_Auteur _: Greywolf Lupous

_Traducteur _: SuperMiss (aka Nao-asakura)

* * *

**-5-**

« Peut-être que tu manques juste d'entrainement. »

Rodney lança la tablette à la tête de John, sans se soucier de la surprise ou du choc que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de l'autre homme. John eut à peine le temps d'attraper l'ordinateur volant avant de se le prendre dans le front. Qu'importe. Dans mille dix secondes, la tablette serait revenue dans les mains de Rodney, sans une éraflure.

« Bon dieu, Rodney !

– Toi, va au diable ! » Gronda-t-il, plongeant pour fouiller dans son sac.

– Fallait pas le prendre comme ça… »

Des objets volaient par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il farfouillait dans le sac, cherchant ce dont il avait besoin. Sa main se referma sur les chewing-gums que Teyla voulait toujours quand ils partaient pour une mission de 24 heures (mais qu'elle oubliait à chaque fois de mettre dans son propre sac) et il les mit de côté. Il balança une ration de nourriture derrière lui tout en cherchant frénétiquement le tournevis.

La ration heurta quelque chose de dur. « Aie, fais gaffe ! »

Oh, le voilà. Il le mit également de côté, n'ayant plus besoin que d'une seule chose.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé. »

Quand la main se posa sur son épaule, un frisson furieux parcourut Rodney. « Ne me touche pas ! »

La main disparut et Rodney grogna d'énervement. Où diable se trouvait le détecteur de signes de vie ? Il était certain de l'avoir emporté, il l'emportait toujours. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il fut incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit au-delà de "cet après-midi" ; il savait que cet appareil l'accompagnait toujours en mission.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? »

Là. Là ! Il était seulement caché sous le caméscope. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il apportait un caméscope et pas des gants en caoutchouc, bon sang ? Quel con, quel con, mais quel con ! Il sortit le petit appareil ancien, l'observant d'un œil critique.

Oui, ça ferait l'affaire.

Et puis, tournevis en main, il entreprit sans aucune retenue de démanteler l'appareil vieux de dix milliards d'années. Il ignora les protestations et les demandes d'explication, tout en souhaitant être capable de travailler plus vite. Peut-être qu'il le pourrait si ses mains voulaient bien arrêter de trembler.

Mais tout allait bien, parce que le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il ne faisait que se répéter à l'infini. Toutes les dix sept minutes précisément.

Il enleva la dernière couche protectrice du détecteur de signes de vie et en retira plusieurs petits cristaux qui constituaient le circuit interne de la machine.

La douleur n'avait pas d'importance. Les blessures ne pouvaient pas faire mal si elles ne s'étaient jamais produites.

Ensuite venait sa radio. Il empêcha ses mains de trembler pour détacher avec minutie les fils électriques des transistors. Ils cédèrent facilement et il en saisit les extrémités, les entortillant ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble de l'assemblage fasse à peu près la longueur qu'il lui fallait.

Les gens n'avaient pas d'importance. Ils ne faisaient que mourir.

Enfin, il se tourna vers la machine, utilisant le tournevis pour détacher les panneaux dont il aurait besoin pour atteindre le cristal grillé.

Et plus que tout, la mort n'avait pas d'importance – parce qu'elle n'était pas permanente.

« Bon sang, Rodney, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Fit John dans un souffle.

Et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas cessé de marmonner tout du long, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance non plus. Rien, ni lui ni personne, n'avait la moindre importance, parce que dans dix sept minutes rien ne se serait produit. Cela voulait probablement dire qu'il ne devrait même pas être en train de faire ça, mais quoi ? Il ne perdrait rien à essayer.

Deux mains agrippèrent le devant de sa veste, le secouant violemment. « Arrête ça !

– Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Il essaya de s'arracher à la prise qui le retenait. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi !

– Je croyais que tu venais de dire que le temps n'avait pas d'importance, » gronda John en retour.

– Lâche-moi !

– Pas avant que tu n'arrêtes de délirer comme un fou et que tu ne me dises ce qui se passe dans ta fichue tête. »

Bien sûr qu'il était dingue. Bien sûr qu'il était fou. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'être à ce stade. « Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai déjà dû t'expliquer ?

– M'expliquer quoi ?

– Les boucles temporelles, P4X-639, les psychopathes meurtriers, les embuscades et cette putain de machine de merde !

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Tu ne comprends jamais. » Rodney parvint à se libérer, attrapant les cristaux, les fils, le tournevis et les panneaux. « Et j'avoue que là j'en ai plus rien à faire !

– Rodney...

– Devine tout seul, Monsieur "j'aurais pu entrer à MENSA" ! » Il disparut sous la console, emportant son arsenal avec lui. « Toi et ce Danvers, vous n'avez qu'à aller au diable !

– Danvers ?

– Oui, Danvers, » ricana Rodney en piégeant le câble qui faisait des étincelles, le poussant sur le côté afin de pouvoir attraper le cristal défectueux. « Qui que ce puisse être, apparemment il est assez important pour être ta dernière volonté ! »

Une main s'abattit sur sa cheville et Rodney lui donna un coup de pied, entendant John crier quand le coup l'atteignit. Bien. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en aille, parce que Rodney avait une lourde tâche à accomplir.

« Je ne vais nulle part ! »

Il fallait aussi que Rodney cesse de marmonner. Ça n'aidait certainement pas.

« Je peux attendre là dehors aussi longtemps que toi.

– Ça j'en doute ! » Il se tourna à grand peine, le manque d'espace sous la console l'empêchant de vraiment bouger, et il se saisit du matériel qu'il avait pris dans son sac. « Je te donne environ dix minutes avant de refaire le même satané commentaire comme quoi je manque d'entraînement. »

Il se saisit des câbles par un bout pour avoir plusieurs fils en main et entreprit avec soin de les enrouler autour de la partie métallique du tournevis.

« Calme-toi et…

– Je te le demande, pour quelle raison est-ce que j'ai besoin d'entraînement ? » Il attrapa un chewing-gum et le jeta dans sa bouche d'un geste vif sans s'arrêter de parler. « Est-ce que c'était drôle au moins, la première fois que tu as sorti ça ?

– Rodney … »

Il cracha le chewing-gum, à présent une boulette collante qu'il coupa en deux. Il prit un morceau et le coinça entre les deux cristaux qui provenaient du détecteur de signes de vie ; l'autre morceau, il le colla au bout de l'un de ses doigts. « Ne crie pas mon nom comme ça. Je l'ai entendu tant de fois depuis le début de cette satanée boucle temporelle qu'il a perdu tout son sens.

– Une boucle temporelle ? » John jura. « Attends… P4X-639 ?

– T'es encore plus lent que Turner ! » Jura Rodney, tout effilochant manuellement les petits fils de cuivre au bout du câble dénudé. Quand ce fut terminé, il les colla avec précaution au sommet des deux cristaux collés entre eux et utilisa ce qu'il restait du chewing-gum pour les faire tenir contre la paroi.

« Turner ? » fit John d'une voix étranglée. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Et tout en prenant soin de ne pas s'électrocuter, parce que ça aurait été vraiment embêtant d'avoir à attendre que les picotements s'estompent pour faire une nouvelle tentative, Rodney enfonça le tournevis ainsi harnaché à la place du cristal grillé.

John avait enfin compris le message et ne parlait plus, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Rodney. Il observa la console s'éclairer d'une lumière bleue quand elle se connecta grâce à son travail de rafistolage et il admira son œuvre. Avec un peu de chance, le tout serait en mesure de réguler le courant assez longtemps pour lui permettre de faire les manipulations nécessaires avec la tablette afin programmer la machine.

Il se tortilla pour ressortir de sous la console, triomphant. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent c'était…

Turner.

Rodney le fixa d'un air bête tandis que Turner pressait le canon du neuf millimètres volé à John contre la tempe du colonel. Un de ses sbires tenait un fusil enfoncé entre les épaules de John et plus loin derrière Teyla et Ronon était dans la même situation. Et ce n'était pas normal, parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu les coups de feu qui conduisaient normalement à la capture de son équipe.

Ou peut-être qu'il les avait bel et bien entendus, sans y prêter attention. La facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à occulter volontairement certaines choses commençait à devenir inquiétante. Quand on a entendu ça une fois, on l'a entendu cent cinquante fois. S'il se montrait totalement honnête envers lui-même, la seule chose dont il était vraiment certain c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire l'instant d'avant et le compte à rebours égrenant chaque seconde dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je pense que vous comprenez ce que je veux, Dr McClef. Pensez-vous que vous allez accepter de m'aider à réparer ma machine ? » Turner arma la détente du pistolet.

Disons qu'il y avait deux choses dont il était certain.

Parce que Rodney savait sans le moindre doute que s'il n'acceptait pas, alors le film silencieux d'une poitrine qui s'immobilise sous ses mains et d'yeux noisette qui se voilent, figés dans une expression permanente de choc se déroulerait de nouveau devant ses yeux avec des couleurs éclatantes et un son panoramique…

… à cause de ça, Rodney ne put qu'hocher la tête sans un mot.

« Je ne vous entends pas.

– Oui, » il retrouva sa voix, « je vais vous aider à réparer votre machine.

– Bien. » Il abaissa le pistolet et se rapprocha de Rodney avec de grandes enjambées. « N'essayez pas de me rouler.

– Laissez-moi juste tranquille.

– C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici.

– Oui, bien sûr. »

Le visage de John se contracta en une expression furieuse en entendant son ton résigné, mais Rodney l'ignora. Du moment qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide comme se jeter à nouveau devant une arme à feu, il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Maintenant, montrez-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

Rodney fit un pas pour prendre la tablette, mais en voyant le regard noir et méchant que Turner lui lança, il s'arrêta et se contenta de l'indiquer de la main. « Il faut que vous utilisiez ça pour mettre la machine en route. »

Turner ramassa la tablette et scruta l'écran d'un œil curieux. « Et maintenant ? »

Rodney commença à lui donner des instructions afin qu'il entre la séquence qui permettait d'accéder au sous-programme qui contrôlait la sortie d'énergie, les yeux fixés sur l'affichage de la tablette. Dans un coin de sa tête, l'horloge continuer d'égrener les secondes, se rapprochant dangereusement du moment où tout repartirait à zéro, tandis que Turner naviguait dans le programme d'interface avec une lenteur insupportable.

« Et là… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– Je crois que je peux trouver la suite tout seul à partir de là, » dit Turner d'un ton hautain. « Maintenant si je… »

Au lieu de cliquer sur la ligne de commande qui disperserait le trop plein d'énergie comme le lui avait indiqué Rodney, le doigt de Turner plana au-dessus de la ligne de commande qui forcerait la machine à utiliser encore plus d'énergie. Avec l'instabilité du système, si Turner appuyait là-dessus…

« Non ! » Rodney plongea pour prendre la tablette, essayant de repousser la main de Turner tout en cherchant à atteindre la bonne commande.

L'autre homme gronda, essayant de lui arracher la tablette des mains. « Vous m'avez menti !

– Espèce d'idiot, vous allez… »

Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent pour prendre le contrôle dans une étrange guerre de pouces alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de repousser les doigts de l'autre loin de l'écran. C'était une bataille épique, le génie contre l'abruti – pouce contre index – le vainqueur remporte tout.

« Abattez-les ! Abattez-les tous ! » Cria Turner par-dessus son épaule.

– Non ! »

Des coups de feu éclatèrent derrière lui, mais Rodney était trop occupé à essayer d'empêcher une surcharge catastrophique pour voir ce qui se passait. Il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres alors que le chaos envahissait la plateforme. Il ne distinguait plus les sons les uns des autres et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment allait son équipe.

Grâce à une habile et douloureuse torsion du poignet, Rodney parvint à coincer son index sur une partie de l'écran. Malheureusement au même instant le pouce de Turner s'abattait sur l'autre côté de l'écran, ce qui ordonna simultanément au système de réaliser les deux tâches.

L'air était saturé d'électricité statique et des arcs électriques blancs jaillirent d'un des côtés de la console pour s'abattre sur l'autre. La machine allait faire une surcharge, réalisa Rodney, relâchant immédiatement sa prise sur la tablette. Turner poussa un cri horrifié quand la clef de son "accession au pouvoir" commença à laisser échapper des étincelles et à siffler.

« Vous l'avez foutue en l'air ! »

C'est aussi à cet instant que Rodney réalisa que Turner avait abandonné le neuf millimètres de John à quelques mètres de la console. Turner suivit son regard et parvint à la même conclusion que lui. Ils plongèrent tous les deux pour attraper l'arme au moment où un éclair brillant, brûlant engloutit la console et illumina le ciel d'une lumière blanche insoutenable.

Encore et toujours la même vieille rengaine, la deux cent trente-deuxième version, absolument identique à la toute première... La même satanée lumière, la même plateforme et le même silence qui le hantait de la fin d'une boucle au début de la suivante. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'était vrai, sans conteste, que rien de ce que Rodney faisait n'avait la moindre importance. Il était bel et bien coincé pour toujours. Même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait, il reviendrait toujours à son point de départ et tous les efforts du monde ne serviraient absolument à rien.

« McKay. »

L'objet qu'il tenait en main était trop lourd pour qu'il s'agisse de la tablette et il ne pouvait pas bien tenir cette dernière à deux mains, au contraire d'une arme. Il avait sûrement eu une absence pendant les cinq premières minutes. Ce n'était plus John qui le regardait, mais Turner, qui avait les yeux écarquillés et remplis d'angoisse, fixés sur le canon de l'arme qui était appuyée contre son front. Le décompte dans un coin de sa tête contredisait cette avance rapide. D'après celui-ci, il lui restait seize minutes. Et Rodney ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque variante qui ressemblât à cela. Alors peut-être que c'était son imagination qui, à sa grande horreur en tant que scientifique, avait gagné en précision au cours de ces dix-sept dernière minutes.

Ou bien est-ce que ça n'en faisait plus qu'une maintenant, puisque techniquement il lui en restait seize ?

Là, c'était bel et bien une énigme. Peut-être qu'il en ferait part à John au début de la prochaine boucle. Il appréciait toujours une bonne énigme mathématique – enfin c'était le cas quand il n'était pas occupé à sauter devant des balles destinées à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Rodney. »

Il entendait toujours l'écho des trois détonations successives, ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal parce qu'elles se produisaient d'habitude aux alentours de la quinzième ou seizième minute. Et il n'en était qu'à la cent dix-neuvième seconde. Alors il était fort probable qu'il soit également en train de les imaginer.

L'arme entre ses mains était lourde, assez pour être vraiment réelle et la respiration paniquée de la personne responsable de tout ça était plutôt convaincante. Peut-être que l'horloge interne de Rodney s'était déréglée et que c'était ça qui clochait.

Ou peut-être que c'était le fait que le métal lisse de la détente fût plutôt rassurant, ou le fait qu'il pût enfin faire subir à Turner ce que lui-même lui avait fait subir. Là, ça semblait une bonne idée. Il lui avait promis qu'il remettrait les pendules à l'heure, pas vrai ?

« Tu as réussi. C'est fini. »

Ça n'en finissait jamais. Jamais terminé. C'était le problème avec l'infini, on n'en voyait jamais la fin – on pouvait seulement chercher à atteindre quelque chose qui ne cessait de se dérober. S'il appuyait sur la détente cela ne signifierait rien du tout, parce que d'ici huit cent quarante secondes à peine, tout recommencerait. Dans un monde exempt de conséquences, Rodney pouvait appliquer la loi du Talion et il n'aurait jamais à faire face à la culpabilité.

« Donne-moi cette arme, Rodney. S'il te plait. »

Et si John pouvait la fermer quelques minutes, ça serait spectaculaire. Car bien qu'il restât encore huit cent vingt-neuf secondes, il n'était pas encore mort, mais il cherchait probablement des yeux ce champ de mines proverbial en se disant que le traverser serait une balade au parc.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire, McKay. » Il y avait cette main familière, essayant de le faire remonter à la surface alors qu'il coulait au fond de l'abîme. « Donne-moi juste ce foutu flingue. »

Ça serait super si les mots étaient réels, si la main n'était pas imaginaire et si la voix disait la vérité. Mais c'était impossible, parce qu'il restait encore huit cent trente secondes au compteur.

« Je te jure que je ne mens pas. »

Et il marmonnait toujours tout à voix haute, pas vrai ?

« Rodney, » John répéta son nom, son ton aussi impatient qu'une journée de dix-sept minutes était longue, « est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Et c'était une question stupide. Stupide parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse, stupide parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de la poser, stupide parce qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Et cela faisait terriblement peur à Rodney que d'une certaine manière quelque chose d'aussi stupide, dénué de réflexion et parfaitement ridicule ait autant d'impact sur lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, parce que ce geste lui était aussi naturel que de respirer, et ce n'était pas normal. La logique lui dictait de réfléchir à tout ça. La logique lui dictait d'examiner toutes ses options avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'était pas certain que la logique ait la moindre place dans un monde où il n'y avait que mille vingt secondes, où les morts ressortaient de leur tombe avec un sourire et un éclat de rire et où tout ce qui se produisait ne se produisait pas.

Alors, en toute logique, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Il relâcha sa prise sur le pistolet et laissa la main d'une illusion le lui prendre des mains.

Et c'était probablement encore son imagination quand il entendit John gronder à l'adresse de Turner, toujours à genoux : « Tu t'approches encore de lui ou de l'un d'entre nous… et je te promets que je finirai ce qu'il a commencé. »

C'était une théorie assez intéressante. Mais dans sept cent cinquante trois secondes elle n'aurait probablement plus la moindre importance.

« Viens, Rodney, on rentre. »

John ne lui mentirait pas, mais Rodney eut tout de même du mal à croire ces mots.

* * *

_Note de l'Auteur :  
Je ne serais pas assez cruelle pour m'arrêter ici, pas vrai ?  
_… _nan. Encore un tout dernier chapitre ! _

_Note de la Traductrice :  
A ceux qui ont commenté ma traduction, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante et vos mots d'encouragement me vont droit au cœur.  
A ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur ma santé mentale au vu d'une telle entreprise, je dirai juste que le résultat en vaut la peine et qu'une passion c'est fait pour être partagé… Lire cette fic en anglais m'avait fait frémir, j'attendais les mises à jour avec ferveur, aussi j'ai voulu que des Français puissent ressentir la même chose. J'espère avoir réussi en ce sens.  
C'est à l'heure actuelle la traduction dont je suis la plus fière – et beaucoup d'autres suivront, j'en suis sûre. _

_A demain pour un ultime chapitre._


	6. Chapter 6

_Titre_ : A bout de nerfs

(_Titre original _: Wit's End)

_Auteur _: Greywolf Lupous

_Traducteur _: SuperMiss (aka Nao-asakura)

* * *

**-6-**

Le parfum salé des embruns de l'océan et la solitude du balcon étaient un changement bienvenu, comparés à l'atmosphère stérile et oppressante de l'infirmerie et à la surprotection de Carson. Rodney ne savait pas vraiment avec certitude à quel moment il s'était retrouvé affublé d'une mère-poule écossaise, et si parfois l'inquiétude de Carson était un changement bienvenu par rapport aux sourires amusés qui accompagnaient d'habitude ses tirades plaintives, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Une partie de lui savait que son silence était déstabilisant mais Rodney ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour ouvrir la bouche, pas avant qu'il n'ait cessé de se tendre toutes les seize minutes et cinquante neuf secondes. Cela faisait dix-neuf fois que son horloge des boucles avait fait un tour complet et il attendait toujours un aveuglant flash de lumière pour lui indiquer de tout reprendre depuis le début.

Ce n'était vraiment pas normal, à de nombreux niveaux, que techniquement le cauchemar soit terminé, que tout le monde soit sain et sauf et que Rodney soit pourtant incapable de passer à autre chose. Non par manque de volonté de sa part – parce qu'il voulait vraiment être capable de s'allonger et de dormir comme Carson le lui avait conseillé sans entendre le bruit continu des coups de feu. Il voulait être capable de fermer les yeux et de méditer comme Teyla le lui avait proposé sans voir ses propres mains couvertes de sang. Il voulait être capable d'échapper à tout ça, de n'importe quelle façon. Bon sang, il avait même demandé à Ronon de lui apprendre à manier l'épée.

Il s'avéra que la seule fois où Rodney avait envie se faire battre par Ronon afin de se libérer l'esprit, Ronon lui offrit à la place une coupelle de pudding volée. Non pas que Rodney ait refusé le pudding, il n'était pas désespéré à ce point, mais c'était le principe qui posait problème. Le pudding ne dura que quelques cuillerées et très vite Rodney se retrouva seul en compagnie d'une coupelle en plastique vide et de ses pensées qui vagabondaient vers des territoires pénibles et inconfortables.

Incapable de parler par crainte de ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche, incapable de manger parce qu'il s'était déjà gavé et incapable de réprimer les souvenirs, Rodney recherchait la solitude. S'il ne pouvait trouver la paix, il pouvait au moins souffrir devant le moins de spectateurs possible.

Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que signifiait le fait que Ronon et Teyla l'aient aidé à s'échapper sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de demander. Carson avait dû le relâcher puisque techniquement Rodney était en parfaite santé, parce que techniquement seulement dix-sept minutes s'étaient écoulées, au cours desquels la plus éreintante des actions avait été une guerre de pouces et une course folle pour se saisir d'un pistolet.

John avait disparu dès que son propre examen physique avait était terminé, pour une raison que Rodney ignorait, et une grande partie de lui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Ça le rendait presque malade, mais il en avait vu assez à propos de cet homme – ses actes et ses pensées – pour tenir au moins quelques heures. Il n'avait aucun besoin de cette présence ininterrompue sur Atlantis pour lui rappeler seconde après seconde jusqu'où il tait tombé.

Quand on parle du loup, le voilà forcément qui débarque.

La porte qui menait au balcon s'ouvrit en glissant avec un faible chuintement avant qu'une autre personne ne s'installe à ses côtés. Rodney ne détacha pas les yeux des eaux sombres qui faisaient des rouleaux devant eux, trop occupé à écouter le fracas de chaque vague contre la jetée en dessous.

« Bon, » dit John d'une voix douce, « je viens de faire le calcul.

– Bien sûr.

– En comptant à partir du moment où nous avons manqué notre rendez-vous, jusqu'au moment où la porte s'est réalignée avec le reste du système et nous a laissés rétablir le contact…

– Je suis parfaitement capable de me souvenir de ça, Sheppard.

–… quarante-trois heures et vingt-et-une minutes, » fit John dans un souffle, « ce qui fait approximativement cent cinquante-trois boucles de dix-sept minutes.

– Tes calculs me stupéfient, vu que de toute évidence je suis bien trop dingue pour les faire moi-même.

– Rodney, » John changea de position, s'appuyant davantage contre la rambarde, « je pense que ça fait au moins cent trente-six boucles de plus que ce que j'aurais moi-même pu supporter avant d'avoir un épisode psychotique.

– C'est chouette de savoir comment on appelle ça.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé que ton point de rupture magique se situait à la dix-septième boucle ?

– Parce qu'après cinq heures non stop…

– Quatre virgule huit !

–… pendant lesquelles quelqu'un vous prendrait en otage encore et encore, je suis certain que j'aurais pressé cette détente.

– Peut-être que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire pour commencer.

– Non ! » Du coin de l'œil, Rodney voyait John qui le transperçait d'un regard furieux. « Ça ne te ressemble pas.

– Deux jours… ça a duré quasiment deux jours entiers. Si ça avait été toi, ça n'aurait pas dépassé douze heures !

– Si ça avait été moi, il y a de grandes chances qu'on soit encore sur cette planète.

– C'est pas la peine d'être condescendant avec moi…

– Putain, Rodney, je suis peut-être un membre de MENSA dans un univers parallèle, mais je ne suis pas toi. J'aurais été incapable de réparer cette machine, qu'importe le temps qu'on aurait passé dans ce carrousel diabolique.

– Je pense que c'est vraiment dur à avaler.

– Pour qui tu me prends exactement ? »

Rodney continua de fixer les vagues, sans vraiment savoir comment répondre à ça, et plutôt sûr qu'il ne voulait pas essayer puisque dans dix-sept minutes les mots ne seraient pas oubliés comme par magie. Il serra plus fort la rambarde du balcon, parce qu'une partie de lui-même pensait que c'était peut-être une mauvaise chose.

Toutefois la question était un défi et Rodney les relevait toujours.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un qui aurait perdu les pédales en moins de deux jours.

– Beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire en deux jours, Rodney. »

Il prit une rapide inspiration, parce que ce n'était que trop vrai. On pouvait vivre toutes ses plus grandes peurs en quarante-trois heures de temps et elles vous poursuivaient n'importe où que vous tentiez de vous cacher après ça.

« Ne te méprends pas… mais après avoir "manqué d'entrainement" pendant deux jours sans interruption, j'en ai un peu marre de te voir.

– Je ne dirais pas que tu es la meilleure des compagnies non plus, à l'heure actuelle.

– D'où mon désir d'être seul. Une chose que des gens plus intelligents sont parvenus à comprendre.

– Je t'ai donné quelques heures, » dit John d'un ton léger.

– Qui ne s'ajoutent pas comme tes calculs.

– J'avais quelques affaires à régler. » John tourna son regard vers les vagues. « Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu essayais de changer de sujet.

– Des affaires ? »

John se mordit les lèvres. « J'ai dû mettre à plat quelques détails avec Elizabeth. »

Rodney se raidit.

« Par exemple que toute l'équipe devrait prendre quelques jours avant qu'Heightmeyer ne commence à enfoncer nos portes.

– Toute l'équipe ?

– Eh bien, on a été pris en otage plus d'une centaine de fois. C'est un peu stressant.

– Vous ne vous souvenez de rien de tout ça ! »

John haussa les épaules. « Et alors ?

– Alors… Alors tous les trois vous êtes parfaitement sains d'esprit !

– Tout comme toi.

– Je crois que je vais laisser l'analyse psychologique aux professionnels.

– Je peux aller la chercher tout de suite, si c'est ce que tu veux.

– Bon dieu, non !

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il était rouge d'énervement quand il se tourna, sans lâcher la balustrade, pour faire face à son ami. « Tu prends ton pied là ou quoi ?

– En voilà une question cochonne, Rodney, » fit John avec un sourire malicieux.

– Connard, » cracha-t-il. « T'as pas le droit de te pointer ici, alors que j'ai besoin d'être seul, et de me dire ce que je pense ou comment je me sens !

– Je ne fais pas ça.

– Oh bien sûr que si !

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai forcé à penser ou à ressentir contre ta volonté, exactement ? »

Et tout revint l'assaillir d'un coup, l'odeur de la chair carbonisée, les mains collantes de sang, le contrôle qui lui était retiré avec une simple question sur sa confiance. « Je crois que j'ai pas envie de répondre à ça pour le moment.

– Je comprends. » John déplaça son coude, frôlant le bras immobile de Rodney.

Il voulait s'en écarter, mais cela aurait impliqué de lâcher prise le temps de trouver un autre endroit pour être seul. Alors il accepta le "presque-contact amical" avec une réluctance extrême.

Mais il n'avait pas à besoin de s'en réjouir. « Et tu me dois une explication.

– Hein ?

– Oui, » fit Rodney d'un ton grinçant, « c'est maintenant la nuit sur Atlantis et on n'est pas en train de se battre pour rester en vie.

– Je t'écoute.

–Je veux savoir qui est Danvers, » et Rodney ne ressentit aucune culpabilité quand John inspira brusquement sous le coup de la surprise, parce c'était un juste retour des choses, « et pourquoi il est si important.

– Ma dernière volonté, c'est ça ? »

Rodney s'immobilisa. « Je n'ai pas…

– Tu as dit pas mal de choses, probablement sans même t'en rendre compte. »

Il ferma les yeux, un million de sentiments différents le traversant, du dégoût, de la colère, et une grande quantité de peur, en pensant à ce que John avait pu entendre et à la façon dont il l'interprèterait. « Je ne voulais pas dire que…

– Non, » fit John dans un souffle, « ça va.

– Mais tu n'aimes pas penser à lui…

– Tout comme tu ne veux pas penser à ce que ce salaud t'a fait endurer, » gronda John.

– Tu ne t'en rappelles pas…

– J'en sais assez, » dit John à voix basse, « pour avoir besoin de sortir sur ce balcon afin m'empêcher de composer l'adresse de cette planète et d'aller finir le boulot.

– Alors tu n'es pas là uniquement pour m'empêcher de faire le grand saut ?

– Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Rodney.

– Qui est Danvers alors ? »

John fit la moue, gardant les yeux fixés sur les vagues en contrebas pendant un long moment.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de…

– Il y avait deux Danvers, à proprement parler, » dit-il doucement, prenant garde de ne pas lâcher l'océan des yeux, « à l'époque où j'étais en Afghanistan.

– Deux ?

– Des frères ; l'un était un Ranger, l'autre un Marine. » John s'interrompit. « L'escadron de marines a été pris dans une embuscade… peu d'entre eux s'en sont sortis. »

Rodney ne dit rien, il se contenta d'attendre.

« Le frère qui avait survécu a été très affecté, » la position tranquille de John contre la balustrade s'était modifiée, si bien qu'il agrippait à présent la rambarde tout comme Rodney, « si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Rodney se sentait un peu oppressé et il parvint à peine à prononcer un faible : « Plus ou moins.

– J'ai eu le malheur de me trouver dans le même hangar que lui quand il a perdu les pédales. » Un nerf tressaillit dans la mâchoire de John quand il serra les dents, aussi perdu dans son passé que Rodney l'avait été avant l'arrivée opportune du colonel.

« Et… et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le sourire était forcé, contraint. « Il a pointé une arme sur mon copilote. »

Rodney côtoyait des militaires depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils ne prenaient pas ce genre de choses à la légère – et il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour combler les blancs. Il suivit des yeux les vagues qui heurtaient avec violence la jetée en contrebas. « Tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir.

– Quoi ?

– C'est ce que tu m'as dit : parler de Danvers te dirait tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. »

Les épaules de John se contractèrent, sa prise sur la rambarde ne se relâchant pas à la conclusion de cette confession à mots couverts.

« Tu t'es servi de moi, » Rodney avait baissé d'un ton, « pour te faire passer un message comme quoi j'allais perdre les pédales ?

– Rodney…

– A propos de quelqu'un que tu as dû descendre pour protéger un coéquipier ? Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que…

– Non ! » La véhémence que renfermait cette déclaration les fit sursauter tous les deux. « Jamais. »

Rodney se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Alors… »

John poussa un grand soupir, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre la rambarde. « Je ne me souviens pas de la conversion originale et tu le sais. »

Rodney saisit cet instant pour se déplacer un tout petit peu vers la droite, s'écartant de la tension qui irradiait de l'homme à ses côtés. Le poids de la confession pesait lourdement dans l'air. Rodney était quasiment sûr qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais peut-être que John méritait lui aussi une explication sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à rappeler volontairement ces souvenirs en premier lieu.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en remettrais pas. »

John lui lança un regard curieux. « A quel sujet ?

– Oh, tu sais… » Bien que son cœur cognât dans sa poitrine, Rodney essaya d'agir comme si de rien n'était tout en agitait une main en direction de l'eau, « toute cette histoire à propos des désirs de Turner de "briser McKay". »

Le nerf dans la mâchoire de John tressaillit de nouveau.

« Même s'il aurait probablement parlé de "briser Mandalay" ou un autre massacre bizarre de mon nom de famille. » Rodney eut un rire contraint. « Il avait vraiment du mal avec les noms. »

John ne rit pas. Il ne hocha pas la tête, pas plus qu'il ne fit grand-chose d'autre à part rester parfaitement silencieux.

« Je t'ai dit que tu t'en remettrais, tu sais, vu que tu ne t'en serais pas souvenu. » Et parce que John ne disait toujours rien, Rodney continua à parler. « Peut-être que tu voulais t'avertir à propos de l'embuscade ou bien tu en avais marre d'être laissé hors du coup ou bien tu voulais juste me prouver que j'avais tort ou…

– Cette toute première partie, » dit John d'un ton ferme, « je pense que c'est ça.

– L'embuscade ?

– Bien sûr, Rodney. » Il roula des yeux, comme si McKay venait de suggérer qu'on pouvait diviser par zéro. « L'embuscade. Parce que tu sais combien je déteste qu'on me prenne par surprise.

– C'est vrai ! Tu détestes ça presque autant que… que… »

John leva un sourcil.

« Tu ne parlais pas de l'embuscade.

– Non, » John se tourna pour faire face à la mer, « en effet. »

Rodney hocha la tête sans un mot, essayant d'avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Son attention se reporta également sur l'océan, mais les vagues étaient toujours incapables d'apaiser la tension qui le poursuivait. Il se tourna nerveusement, relâchant à contrecœur sa prise de fer sur la rambarde afin de trouver une position plus confortable sur le long terme.

« Tu peux y aller, tu sais. » Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du point que John fixait toujours au loin. « Je vais rester là un bon moment.

– Je peux attendre.

– Sans rire, c'est pas comme si j'allais aller me coucher. Je vais peut-être rester ici toute la nuit ; tu perds juste ton temps.

– Nan, ça va. »

Il laissa échapper un autre soupir énervé face à cet entêtement. « Y a pas un autre endroit où tu aimerais être là maintenant ?

– Nan. » Comme s'il s'agissait d'un effort naturel, John s'installa dans l'espace que Rodney avait tenté d'instaurer entre eux, assez près pour que leurs coudes se frôlent légèrement. « Je ne crois pas.

– Très bien, » il laissa son regard errer vers le ciel, repérant les différentes constellations que l'on trouvait sur toutes les portes de cette galaxie, « mais tu y perds.

– Non, Rodney, définitivement pas. »

Et pour la première fois en plus de cent soixante-douze fois dix-sept, Rodney laissa échapper un véritable sourire. Il surgit sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, tout comme la présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, mais il restait le bienvenu.

_-Fin-_

* * *

_Note de la Traductrice : Un grand merci à Greywolf Lupous…_


End file.
